To the Betrayer comes the Betrayal
by OffMyLeash
Summary: When Kim’s life is shattered by those she trusted she disappears. Now years later she’s back, no longer the innocent young girl she used to be. Her only goal: Take revenge against those who wronged her but why is a certain greenskinned woman drawn to her?
1. Chapter 1: Death of a Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters Disney owns them.

**A**/**n**: _Please people leave a review I wanna know what you think. Not just 'Wow great story' (Even though that would be nice too) but I wanna know what was your favorite part and what you liked about it. Now on with the story. _

Chapter 1: Death of a Hero

-----------

A lone figure stands amongst the ruins of a recently destroyed building. Rubble covered practically every piece of grass there was around what was left of the building and the smell of dust and smoke filled the air. The moon, covered by thick black storm clouds and by the rising smoke, released a small but faint glow upon the scene. The figure that was once hidden by shadow was now visible under what small light the moon could provide.

A redheaded teen stood as still as a statue staring at what lay before her. She was dressed in her mission clothes that, based on their appearance, had seen better days. Her pants had been all but shredded through and were drenched heavily in drying blood and her shirt was ripped across her stomach and left shoulder.

Her entire body was covered in cuts, scratches, and bruises. Her face covered heavily with cuts and bruises. Her lower lip had a deep cut in it spilling out blood every time she moved it. Also there was a blackish purple bruise forming on the right side of her face. There were many more injuries that she carried but right now, none of that was important to her.

Her once bright and vibrant green eyes were now dull and hollow. Her eyes were red from crying; even if the heavy rainwater hid them, the look on her face told it all. Soon her entire body was racked with heavy sobs as she fell to her knees. She slammed her fist into the soft muddy ground numerous times while allowing cries of anger, rage, sadness, and frustration to escape her throat.

'Why?' The question repeated itself numerous times in her head as she halted her fists assault on the ground. Even thought the ground was muddy, her fists' were now bleeding heavily due to the shards and pieces of glass lodged in it. Yet, despite this she still paid it little mind. All that mattered to her was 'why'.

'Why had they done what they did? Why had they done this to them? Why had they said what they said? Why had they betrayed her? Why had they done this to HER?' The last thought filled with rage at how her world had come down around her.

She should've seen it coming, but how could she? She had trusted them with her life and they had just tried to end it; and in reality, the moment the building had burned then exploded her life already had. It was supposed to be a simple rescue, just as dangerous as all of her missions. However, looking back now she could see how it was far more complicated than she could have ever hoped to imagine.

_(One week before mission)-----------_

"_Behold Shego," Drakken exclaimed proudly. "My greatest invention ever that will help me finally get rid of Kim Possible once and for all!" he gloated while rubbing his hands together in and evil manner._

_Shego just sighed while continuing to file the claw tips of her gloves. "Yeah, uh-huh…sure Dr. D." she replied unenthusiastically while lounging in her seat; feet propped on the desk. Her response was like a pre-recorded one just like Drakken's rants. It was the same thing 'finally destroy Kim Possible' yadda yadda yadda._

"_You know Shego you could share some of my joy at the thought of getting rid of Possible." He complained while folding his arms across his chest and pouting._

_Shego scoffed at the thought of Drakken ever being able to get rid of Pumpkin. Maybe some other villain but, there was no way she was going to let that happen. If anyone was going to take down Kimmie, it was going to be her. Nevertheless, she was in no rush to do so any time soon._

_Before Shego could respond the door to the room bust open and their stood Kim Possible and her trusty sidekick Stoppable._

"_KIM POSSIBLE!!!!" yelled Drakken while staring wide eyed in her direction._

"_And Ron Stoppable," Ron chided in. They had been fighting with Drakken for years and he could never remember his name. Honestly, was a little recognition too much to ask?_

"_Alright Drakken hand over the parts you stole." Kim demanded while pointing towards Drakken._

"_No their mine I stole them fair and square." Drakken informed her with a whine. His attention shifted from Kim to Shego when he heard a slight cough come from her and ebony raised eyebrow at him. "Hahaha…I mean Shego stole them fair and square. …Ahem, now Kim Possible prepare to face your doom." He said while running over to his newest invention._

"_Ron," Kim exclaimed. "You take care of Drakken while I handle Shego." Kim watched him as he ran after Drakken before focusing her attention on Shego._

_By this time, Shego had lept up from her seat and had taken her fighting stance. "Hey Princess long time no see." She said with a taunting smirk while igniting her hands._

"_Not long enough." Replied Kim as she got down into her own fighting stance. Then they began their dance._

_Shego lashed out first bringing a glowing fist towards Kim head. Kim ducked down and countered with a quick leg sweep that Shego avoided the leg sweep by jumping up before Kim's leg made contact._

_While Kim was still on the ground Shego brought down her foot towards Kim's midsection but only succeeded in making a hole in the concrete; Kim had rolled out of the way just in time. Still on the ground Kim delivered at solid kick towards Shego's chin knocking the older woman back and making her disoriented for a few seconds._

_A few seconds was all Kim needed to launch a full assault on the older woman but it wasn't enough. Shego had recovered before Kim had gotten completely upon her and was ready for the attack._

_They traded vicious blows back and forth with one another, neither gaining and advantage over the other. Muscles being pushed to their limits as they continued to search for an opening in the other's defense. Eyes burning with the intensity of a super nova as their will to conquer the other grew with each blow that they landed on the other. Their breathing hard and fast while their bodies were covered in sweat as they put everything they had into fighting the other._

"_You've…gotten…better…Princess." Shego panted out while avoiding the elbow aimed at her shoulder and countering with a palm strike of her own._

_Despite whatever doubts Kim had about what Shego said it was the truth. Kim was 17 now; Shego had been fighting Kim for about 8 years now and every time they fought, the girl only seemed to get better. Kim had mastered a number of styles and had come up with numerous ways to use them in fights. Shego bet that if Kim trained hard enough she could perfect her skills and become a deadly fighter, like herself._

_Not only had Shego seen Kim's skills as a martial artist grow but Shego had also been able to witness Kim grow into a lovely young woman. Kim had developed nicely over the years; curves in all the right places as well as muscle. Kim was built like a fighter and was developing muscle nicely. However, she wasn't too muscular to where it took away from her feminine characteristics. If anything the muscles added to the girls allure, which Shego was certain that Kim didn't even notice._

"_Awe…gee…that means…so much…coming from…you." Kim replied sarcastically and with a hint of bitterness in her voice; swinging at foot at Shego's side._

_Shego blocked the on coming foot with her hand and threw Kim back putting distance between them. "Sarcasm, Princess…I must be wearing off on you." Shego informed her while sending a plasma blast Kim's way._

_Kim only scoffed at Shego's response while she took to dodging plasma blast being thrown her way. She had never really forgiven Shego after that little Diablo incident; even though it was Drakken's plan she felt that Shego deserved to have these negative vibes directed at her than at Drakken. There had always been a line there they knew not to cross and they respected each other enough not to cross it. But Shego had; she had toyed with her emotions and her heart. _

_Setting her up to fall in love with -Eric- only for it to be a syndrome to distract her as part of Drakken's plan, and discovering that truth had broken, no not broken but -shattered- Kim's heart. Finding out that it was nothing more than a game, a sick and twisted plot just to get to her and have her blinded by her feelings. What had really added injury to insult was Shego rubbing it in her face and gloating about it, and that was when she finally lost it. The moment her foot made contact with Shego's abdomen, she lost all respect for Shego and seeing her go flying into that tower seemed like the punishment Shego deserved._

"_Get back buffoon." Drakken said while fighting Ron for control of his invention._

"_No way dude." Responded Ron as he struggled to get Drakken away from the control panel; Ron hadn't really mastered his Money Kung Fu yet so he opted to stick with regular punches, yes no longer girly slaps, but real punches. They just weren't forceful enough to knock a person out._

"_How long do you plan on keeping this hero thing up Kimmie?" Shego asked from across the room regaining her breath._

"_I plan on doing this for a while longer." Kim responded from the opposite side of the room catching her breath also. "Why do you ask?"_

_Shego shrugged. "No reason really. I'm just saying you can't keep this up forever Pumpkin." She stated. _

_Kim sighed…she couldn't believe they were even having this conversation with Shego none the less. "While I appreciate your -concern- it's just what I do. I fight the bad guys, beat the bad guys, turn them over to law enforcement, and save the day." Kim said._

"_Being doing it for years and nothings ever gone wrong so why change what works?"_

"_You should know that's the world isn't all black and white and has more things going than just villains." Shego responded._

_Had either of them been paying attention they would have noticed that there were more than four occupants in the room._

_Located at the top of the room hidden in shadows was someone who should not have been there. They watched the scene beneath them play out like a scene from a Sims game. While the shadows hide their identity, the outline it gave of them was solid._

_The figure was crouched down and balancing their weight on a thin narrow support beam. Given the outline, you could see how broad their shoulders were giving the impression that they were male. _

_In their hands, they appeared to be holding something rectangular given its outline. Carefully they raised the item up towards their face and pointed it in the direction of Kim. Making sure that they had Kim perfectly line up in their field of view and focused completely they pressed down on a button._

_And just like that they had taken five silent shots of Kim. It was a camera; they were taking pictures of her, but why? They figure continued to silently snap pictures of the teenage hero at her expense._

_Once the figure was done, they carefully raised a hand up to their left ear. "Based," the figure whispered into what was assumed to be a com-link. "Objective complete, pictures and video of target acquired. Permission to go to next objective?"_

"_Yes proceed with your next objective and then return to base."_

"_Ma'am." The figure whispered back strongly. The figure pulled out something that was attached to their back. They began to press a few buttons on it and the lights on it went from red to green. Once they had done this the figure carefully placed the device back in its proper place before silently jumping out of an open window._

'_Self destruct sequence activated' the computer screen said causing everyone to stop. 'Countdown in 30 seconds and counting …29…28…27…'_

"_Shego let's get out of here!" Drakken yelled to Shego as he tripped Ron up before running over to his desk and pressing a red button on top of it. From the floor opened up an emergency launch pad that had a hove craft on it. Drakken hopped in and quickly started up the engine._

"_Well it's been fun Kimmie but, it looks like our time together has been cut short." Shego said with a taunting smirk._

'…_20…19…18…'_

"_Ron grabbed the parts and get out of here!" Kim yelled as she turned her attention towards Ron._

"_Roger that KP!" Ron yelled back as her quickly stripped the parts off Drakken's invention and made his way towards the exit._

"_Sorry Shego but you're not going anywhere." Kim informed the green-skinned woman as she made a mad dash towards her._

_Shego just jumped over Kim's head and nailed her in the back with her feet launching herself towards the hovercraft and successfully knocking Kim to the floor in the process._

"_Bye-bye for now Princess." Shego said as she grabbed hold to the side of the hover craft as it began it take off and make its exit through the ceiling._

'…_10…9…8…'_

_Kim groaned as she got up off the floor and tiled her head up just in time to see both Drakken and Shego burst through the ceiling and make their escape. Kim quickly got to her feet and made a run for the door. Making it out of the building just in time before it exploded._

_(New Day)-----------_

"_All I'm saying Wade is that I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched." Kim told him as she looked at him on the computer screen located in her locker. She had been having this feeling for months now and in that time; it seemed to just grow stronger as the weeks went on._

"_Well you aren't chipped or anything." He responded. "Maybe it's just because you've been stressed out lately due to all your missions."_

"_It could be, I haven't gotten more than about 3 hours worth of sleep on a weekly basis." Kim considered._

"_Yeah GJ has been thrown them at you lately. That reminds me you've gotten another mission issued to you from Dr. Director herself." Wade informed her while typing on another computer._

_Kim sighed heavily at the thought of a fourth mission in only two days. She really needed time to build back up her strength especially after fighting with Shego; all her missions that involved Shego normally left her almost completely drained. But then again if it had come from Dr. Director personally then the situation must really need her attention. She just wished that she could get a break…but I guess that's the price you pay to be a hero, you never really get a vacation._

"_What's the mission Wade?" she finally asks. Better to get it over and done with._

"_It's Gemini there really aren't any specific details it just said to capture Gemini and hold him until GJ agents arrive." He informed her while taking a bite of his hot dog and sipping his soda through a straw._

"_I take it she wants me on this ASAP?" Kim asks and wade nods his head in response. "Location?" she asks._

"_In the jungles of South America." He said while typing away on his computer._

"_I'll tell Ron. Wade do you think you could have a ride set up to pick us up after school?" Kim asks politely._

"_Already done Kim they'll be waiting for you after school." Wade replies with a friendly smile._

"_Wade you so totally rock." Praises Kim before closing her locker._

_(Later)-----------_

"_Thanks for the ride Leon." Kim says from the back of the jet._

"_No problem Kim." Leon replies while turning back to face her. "It's the least I could do after you saved me from crashing in the ocean."_

"_No big, it was just rerouting some wires and redirecting some energy channels to get the jet to last long enough to make it to land."_

"_Man," begins Ron as he throws his hands in the air. "I can't believe a -fourth- mission in only two days. I'm totally drained." He informs Kim._

_Out of the many pocket Rufus pokes his head out. "Uh-huh, uh-huh…drained." Agreeing with his owner. _

_Kim just smiled at the two opposite from her. She had known Ron since pre-k and they'd been friends ever since; and that's how they were going to be for the rest of their lives._

_At the prom when they had shared their first kiss it had been a magical moment for both of them. She had always known that Ron had feelings for her and in that night, Ron had put his very being into the kiss they shared. Kim had put her own feelings into the kiss as well but they weren't as nearly as strong as Ron's feeling for her._

_After that, they were officially a couple but it didn't feel like it. She loved Ron sure enough just not with her heart but more so with her mind. She made herself love Ron in a way that didn't feel right and didn't come naturally to her. When she told Ron how she felt he was a bit wounded, which was to be expected, but he was also understanding about it and feel back into the role of best friends fairly quickly._

"_Hey Ron," Kim begins to ask. "What do you plan on doing with your life? Do you still plan on fighting villains?" Kim was curious about his answer because what Shego had said earlier that week still nagged away at the back of her mind._

_Ron was silent for a moment thinking carefully about his response before finally answering. "While I enjoy kicking bad guy butt with you, I don't plan on fighting villains forever. I intend to go to a culinary arts school so that I can become a chief. I plan on owning my own chain of restaurants someday and being the greatest chief in the country and one day maybe the world." Ron answered with a determined look in his eyes. "I also want to get married someday and start a family with the girl of my dreams. You know the whole 'white picket fence' theme." He informed her while sighing happily._

_Kim was a bit shocked to find out about Ron's goals and dreams. While she knew that he wouldn't want to fight villains for the rest of his life she didn't know that he wanted his own restaurant and family too. Nevertheless, she smiled at his answer and silently admitted to herself that Shego was right. Did she really plan to fight the world's villains for the rest of her life?_

_Before she could think anymore on the subject, Leon interrupted her thoughts. "Here we are Kim. Sorry I can't land on the ground but there are too many trees and the jungles too dense."_

"_That's alright Leon this spots good. Thanks again Leon." Kim said as she jumped out of the jet and began to free fall with Ron right behind her. _

_(Hideout)-----------_

_Kim and Ron were in the process of sneaking into one of Gemini's various hideouts. They had to move quickly if they didn't want to be hit by the laser field that came on every two minutes._

"_Say KP," asked Ron as he tried his best to keep up with Kim as they hurried across the field before the laser field tagged them. "Why was this mission on Gemini so urgent?"_

_They had just made it around a corner before the laser field came back on. "To be honest I'm not really sure myself Ron." She answered before taking out her grappling hook and, aiming it carefully, fired it at the roof. "All I know is that Dr. Director said it was urgent and that we should get on the job ASAP and apprehend Gemini as quickly as possible." She told him before scaling the wall of the building._

_Ron then pulled out his own grappling hook and fired it at the roof as well. Unlike Kim who was skilled and graceful, as she climbed the wall, Ron was clumsy and graceless; losing his pants twice along the way._

"_Ron," Kim chuckled while going over to him. "Will we ever be able to go on a mission without you losing your pants?" she asked while helping him untangle himself from the cord of his grappling hook. _

_After Ron was untangled and -fully- clothed, they made there way across the roof of Gemini's hideout. They made it to a window and used it as their way in. Kim went in first; using only her acrobatic skills as she made her way down at least fifty stories. Once inside Kim surveyed to room to make sure it was empty. Noting that it was she gave Ron the okay to follow._

_He used his grappling hook to lower himself down. About to stories up he ended up getting tangled up in the cord. His buddy Rufus had to climb from his pocket and up his leg and chew through the rope. It freed him but it also caused him to fall and land on the ground flat on his face._

_Once safely inside Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called up Wade._

"_What's up Kim?" he asked while smiling at the visual image of Kim of his monitor._

"_Wade could you run a scan of the building and hone in on Gemini's location?" she asks while peering down the hallway to make sure it's clear._

"_No problem Kim." Wade replied while quickly typing on his computer. _

"_Please and thank you" she responded._

"…_And done. Gemini's located underground in the southeast part of the building. You'll have to keep going down this hallway until you reach a dead end. In the corner of the lower left wall there a switch button. Press it and it will open up a hidden passage that will lead you down stairs to where Gemini's hiding." He informed her before grabbing his soda cup and talking a long swallow from it. "But be on the lookout for guards and traps because they're practically crawling around down there." _

_Kim nodded her response as she disconnected her call to Wade. Soon both she and Ron were running down the dimly lit hallway until they reached the dead end. Kim then walked over to the left wall kneeled down in the corner and found the switch button that Wade had said would be there. She pushed a pathway opened up._

_Once fully opened they began to carefully descend underground._

"_Ron try and be mindful of where you step." Kim whispered to him while continuing their descent. "Wade said that down here it packed heavily with guards and traps." She explained._

"_Don't worry KP the Ron-sters light on his feet and has the magic touch. By the time Gemini finds out we're here it'll be to late." He answers. To prove his point Ron begins to perform some poorly executed Monkey Kung-Fu moves._

"_Ron be careful." Kim tells him. She didn't really mind him showing off…well, she takes that back she does mind. This is a mission after all and they had no time to be fooling around. She wanted to be done with this as soon as possible so that she could go home and get some rest._

_Ron was so caught up in showing off his 'mad skills' that he didn't notice when he hit his fist to the wall that a panel had gone in. As well as him hurting his hand._

"_RON!" yelled Kim as she saw the trap panel that he had activated. Neither one of them had time to act because the stairs that they were once traveling down turned into a slide. Kim was the first to be thrown onto the ground with Ron landing on top of her once they reached the end._

"_Ron" hissed Kim. But that was all she was able to get out before she noticed that they weren't the only occupants in the room. As she looked around, she noticed that the room was filled with guards._

_The guards were holding electro-staffs as well as laser weapons. Quickly jumping up off the floor, she gets into her fighting stance. Ron follows her lead and gets into his fighting stance as well; albeit an unrefined and poor stance but a stance nonetheless._

_Kim surveys the room with her eyes trying to see how many guards they were up against. She saw about twenty to twenty-five tops._

"_Ron," she whispered while pressing their backs together. "are you ready?"_

"_Well…I uh…maybe…" he begins to ramble. "I got ya KP." He finally says while pulling himself together._

_Kim nods her head at his response. "NOW!" she hollers while going at the three guards in front of her._

_One guard pulls out his laser weapon, which Kim effortlessly kicks from his hand, right before delivering a blow to his face that knocks him to the floor. The next two guards simultaneously come at her. She jumps over one of the guards head and uses the end of his electro-staff on the other guard rendering him helpless. Kim then uses the staff for balance as spins around it planting both feet solidly into the guard's chest knocking him a few feet away and landing on the ground with a solid 'Oomph'. _

_While Kim was engaging the guards with ease, Ron was having a bit more trouble. Ron, while not as skilled as Kim in the martial arts, did have Monkey Kung-Fu on his side and while not as good in the arts, he did a fairly decent job. _

_Ron had managed to take out three guards already with a few well-placed punches and kicks. Then two more guards came up behind him fully intent on knocking the young man out. Luckily, for Ron, Rufus was watching his back and gave him the heads up. Ron turned around and using his foot tripped up the guard that was coming his way._

_Unfortunately, Ron didn't notice the other three guards come up behind him until it was too late. The last thing Ron remembered after being bashed in the head was Kim surrounded by a group of Gemini's guards before his entire world went black._

"_RON!" Kim yelled when she saw he go down. She had managed to take out another four guards before she felt a sharp pinch in her shoulder. She looked to see that it was a dart of some sort and whatever was in it began to take effect on her immediately. Her eyesight began to get blurry and she became incoherent to the sounds around her. She fell to the ground with a soft 'thud'. _

_The last -person- she saw before darkness consumed her completely was Gemini stepping forth from the shadows and smirking, evilly, down at her before she surrendered to the darkness._

_Gemini then goes over towards his desk and in front of it is a very large screen. He presses a button on his desk and the screen comes to life. The silhouette of a female figure appears on screen sitting in a chair with elbows propped up on the armrests and fingers laced together in front of their face._

"_I have them." Gemini informed the figure._

"_Good." The figure responded. The voice was altered so they anyone ease dropping wouldn't be able to identify who they were._

"_And the others?" asks Gemini while walking behind his desk and taking a seat with his precious pooch in his arms being rubbed softly._

"_Being rounded up as we speak." Responded the figure as they leaned back a bit in their seat_

_(Club Banana Parking Lott)-----------_

_Monique was just getting off work at Club Banana and in the process of walking to her car. Just as she was about to open her car door someone had grabbed her from behind. One arm wrapped around her throat while a hand was placed over her mouth to keep her silent._

_She tried struggling against them but to no avail. Next thing she knew she was being poked in the neck before her body went limp and she passed out._

_(Wade's House)-----------_

_There was a loud shriek echoing throughout the house and the sound of glass shattering._

"_MOM!" Wade yelled out panic stricken while rushing out of his room, downstairs and into the kitchen._

_Wade never made it fully into the kitchen because the moment his foot stepped inside he was knocked in the back of his head but a blunt object. He was out before he even hit the floor._

_(Ron's Household)-----------_

"_Honey," Mrs. Stoppable questions. "Why is green air blowing from the vents?"_

_Mr. Stoppable walks into the living room to see. "I'm not sure but, I feel a bit dizzy." He said while resting a hand on the couch for balance._

"_I feel dizzy too." Mrs. Stoppable agrees while sitting on the couch before passing out on the couch. Her husband soon follows._

_(Possible Household)-----------_

_Jim and Tim were currently fighting off unwanted guest in their home. They had just gotten home from a friends house and gotten settled in when all of a sudden they were ambushed. The twins were doing a decent job of fighting off and knocking out the intruders using their various inventions._

_Their efforts were soon halted at the sight of both their mom and dad being held captive. The dad had a gun to his head while their mom had a knife placed firmly against her throat allowing tiny droplets of blood to drip out; proving that these people were serious._

_Both twins looked at each other before tossing their weapons to the ground and surrendering._

_(Hideout)-----------_

_The figure then sighed heavily. "It's a shame that it has to be this way for Ms. Possible and her companions."_

_Gemini chuckles at the figures statement. "A shame for the world of heroes perhaps but, in order for our plan to work we need to dispose of her." He informs. "Besides the world will produce more heroes…just none like the original." He adds in._

"_True," admits the figure. "Besides we've put too much into this to let some teenager who thinks villainy is just a death ray or dooms day device interfere."_

"_Indeed." Gemini agrees with darkness filling his voice. "Well if you will excuse me I have to go and prepare for our 'guests' to arrive." He says while getting up from his chair. "Will you be sending some reinforcements?" he asks._

"_Perhaps." Was the only answer that Gemini received from the figure before the call was disconnected._

_As Gemini walked out of his office and towards the main room to give out his orders he couldn't help but smile._

_Kim Possible the girls who had always interfered with and ruined his plans was about to be broken; even better she was about to have her final moments of glory. After today, the world of villains would no longer have to constantly worry about Kim Possible; probably be on the lookout from Global Justice…but without its top operative, they wouldn't be too much of a threat._

_Taking out her family and close friends would be a bonus as well. Although they may not prove a threat now if they were not disposed of, soon after the fall of Kim Possible there would be no doubt that they would seek out the person responsible for Kim's demise. Better safe than sorry…they didn't need anyone who could pose a threat to their plans._

_After everything was in place he would have to go down to the holding cells and inject both Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable with the vaccine, to the altered sleep agents that were used on them, to wake them up. And then would begin the count down to the last and finale battle of Kim Possible._

_(Later)-----------_

_Kim moans slowly as she awakes from her forced slumber. Slowly she forces herself to her feet; it takes everything in her not to fall back onto the ground because she's so weak. Shaking her head to clear it she tries to remember what had happened._

"_Gemini…mission…Ron…Rufus," Kim pieces together slowly. Then sudden shock fills her as she becomes aware of something. "RON!...RUFUS!..." she calls out panic clearly evident in her voice._

_As she looked around, she couldn't find them anywhere and as she continued to eye her surroundings she also noticed that she was no longer in Gemini's hideout either. She noticed that instead of being in a dark room filled with guards she was currently located somewhere in the jungle._

_Kim pulled her Kimmunicator out from her pocket and contacted Wade; well tried to at least. When the video image showed up Wade wasn't sitting in front of his computer…his room was empty._

"_Wade." Kim called his name thinking that he may be close enough to hear her calling him._

_After he didn't respond Kim decided that she should at least call her parents to let them know where she was an that she was okay. She called up her home and decided to leave a message since no one answered._

_Beep_

"_Hey guys it's me, Ron and I were out on a mission and got kind of side tracked. As soon as I find Ron and Rufus, we'll be on our way home. Do you think that you could call his parents and let them know he's okay and that we'll be home soon. Love you."_

_After that, she disconnected the call and began to search for her boys. Kim searched the jungle for hours and now it was noon and she still hadn't seen hide nor hair of either of her boys. She knew that they never would have left her behind even if the mission was extremely dangerous. _

_Before she could think about reasons, her Kimmunicator begins beeping. She reaches into her pocket and pulls it out._

"_What's the si---Gemini!?!" Kim yells shock evident in both her voice and facial expression. "What do you want?" she questions harshly. She really was not in the mood for him._

"_Why Ms. Possible how rude of you to take such a tone with me." Gemini begins. "Especially when I have people of priceless value to you." He finishes while smirking._

"_What do you mean 'people of priceless value'?" she asks confusion filling her voice. What was he playing mind games with her now? _

_Instead of answering Gemini simply shifts the camera from himself and towards his 'guests'._

_Kim is shocked at what she sees, her family and friends, the people who are everything to her, locked away behind bars. These cells were different from any she had seen before. The cells were built high into the walls and looked as though you couldn't use a key to unlock them. _

_Kim's expression soon when from that of shock to that of anger._

"_Nice don't you think?" Gemini asks while bring the camera back to focus on him. "The cell bars have electro-static energy coursing through them so whenever one of them tries to break free 75 volts of electricity flows through their bodies. And the more they try the higher the voltage becomes." He said._

"_What do you want?" Kim asks through her teeth. Gemini had crossed the lined this time and she would make him pay._

"_You to meet me her at these coordinates within the next three hours." He said while having one of his henchmen sent the coordinates to Kim's Kimmunicator. "If you even think of informing Global Justice the consequences for them will be sever. See you soon Ms. Possible." And with that the link was dead._

_Kim sank to her knees after receiving the coordinates and gripped the ground with all her might. Wade, Monique, Ron, Rufus, Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable, Ms. Load, Jim, Tim, and her mom and dad all captured and at Gemini's mercy. How did it happen? How were they able to capture them and why? Kim barely had enough strength to stand let alone go up against Gemini and his goons. Nevertheless, she had to they had her family and friends damnit! Is this what Shego meant when she asked how long did she plan on being a hero? _

_Her parents had always told her that eventually she would end up facing a challenge that was too big for her and that it's best to quit before it got to that point. She had always told them not to worry and that it was no big…boy was she wrong. No matter she was going to take down Gemini once and for all. She would save the ones she cared most about. No matter what. _

(Present)-----------

Kim scoffed to herself when she remembered her last words, '_She would save the ones she cared most about. No matter what.'_ What a load of crap that was she wasn't even able to get their cells open let alone save them.

Kim had known she had been outmatched from the start. Not because of the number of guards Gemini had but, because of her lack of rest. Being sent on four missions back to back to back had worn down her senses. And because of that factor she had suffered terribly; not as much as her loved ones though.

Kim remembered her mom watching with tears streaming down her face as her vain attempts to rescue her fail. Kim's cheeks had tears rolling down them too because she knew her efforts were useless and that there was nothing she could do.

Kim absentmindedly clutched the locket around her neck. The last thing her mom had given to her before she died and the last thing that she had of her family. But the locket was not all that her mother had given her. Her mother had also given her a piece of information that would help her. The name that had been whispered in her ear would be one she would -_hate_- for all eternity.

Slowly Kim got up off the muddy ground; her knees now bleeding from the pieces of glass and rock embedded in them. They had wanted her dead and they had succeeded. Kim reached into her pocket and pulled out her Kimmunicator. She looked at it one last time before tossing in onto the ground before ripping a piece of her shirt and tossing it onto the ground.

Kim was outside in a terrible storm with barely nothing on and getting soaked to the bone. Not that it mattered she didn't care if she got sick. She didn't care that she had wounds on her body that deserved serious medical attention. She just didn't care about anything anymore. All that she had once believed in had shattered right before her eyes and had become nothing more than dust in the wind. She turned and began to limp away not once ever stopping to look back. If they didn't want her around anymore then so be it.

As of this night the great Kim Possible…is no more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: How others deal with the shocking news.


	2. Chapter 2: Mourning Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible Disney owns them

**A/n:**_ First off I would like to thank all my reviews who read and obviously left a review. I'm glad that you all are enjoying my story…it makes me very happy. Well here's another chapter…please continue to enjoy the story and don't forget to leave a review. _

Chapter 2: Mourning Tears

-----------

"I take it that your mission went well?" a voice asks Gemini from the shadows. The voice was that of the same person that he had spoken to less than a half a day ago.

"Better than we could have hoped." Gemini responded while chuckling evilly. Taking down Kim Possible had been easier than expected.

The girl was already worn at having been sent on four missions in a row within two days. That's right Gemini knew all about the girls missions, curtsey of hacking into Global Justice's information banks, and had taken full advantage of the situation. Adding to his victory was the fact that the girl was blinded completely by her anger and rage towards him that it caused her to lose focus on her attackers.

"Good then," the voice replied its owner still hiding in shadow. "Now it's time to get this plan underway before we truly begin. Have one of your men -accidentally- disclose some information about last night's events to GJ." The voice ordered. "After that's taken care of we'll let the world mourn the death of their protector before we move any further."

A nod from Gemini was their only response. "Good." The voice stated before the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room signaling that they were leaving. Then once again the room was silent all save for Gemini's slow breathing.

(Outskirts of Middleton)-----------

Kim was currently sleeping on the branch of a very large and very tall Walnut Black tree. Its leaves were a vibrant green and they glistened in the morning light due to the droplets of water collected on its leaves thanks to the heavy shower the night before. The tree was very healthy because its leaves were so thick that you could barely see between them and notice the sleeping teen tucked away safely guarded within.

Filtering through the trees protective covering was a small stream of morning sunlight that landed directly on Kim's face. She stirred a bit but she did not awaken. Being in the sunlight allowed you to fully get a glimpse at the teen's body.

Kim's once fiery red orange mane that flowed easily in the wind like the waters of a stream was now dull and matted to her head due to the dried blood from last night. Her face was covered in cuts and bruises as well as specks of dried mud. Her shirt was now almost completely gone from her body, save for the damp and black material around her chest. Without her shirt covering much of her body you could clearly see that both of her arms were heavily damaged; and had probably been in better conditions. On the upper half of her right shoulder you could see a huge gash than ran all the way to the upper chest right before you got to her breast; her muscles around it spasmed due to the pain.

Kim began to stir more when the wind began to blow causing the leaves to rustle and brush against her noise, tickling it. Slowly Kim opened her eyes; they were still as dull as ever because she no longer carried that spark within her eyes. Kim leaned back into the bark of the tree taking in her surroundings from her spot in the tree.

The sun was fully out and the sky was a lovely baby blue. Clouds lazily drifted overhead, some taking on shape, being carried by the gentle blowing wind; the air was a bit chilly, no doubt due to the rains of the previous night. Looking down she saw how the clouds covered the other trees of the forest in shadow. But only for a moment before the wind brushed them aside and allowed the warm and gentle sunlight to rain down upon them.

On the ground below, she saw the rich soil of the forest floor. She watched as small critters scurried about going about their morning ritual with vigor. She saw a baby chipmunk scurry out of his home. Kim watched silently as the young chipmunk tried his best to climb up the tree to reach an acorn that was hanging on a low branch about maybe 6" inches off the ground. Eventually, another and much larger chipmunk appeared on the scene. The larger one easily climbed up the tree towards its goal…the acorn.

Once the larger chipmunk had gotten the acorn, it quickly scurried back down to the awaiting little one. Using its paws it handed the baby the acorn and watched as the younger of them began to roll the acorn into their home. Kim smiled sadly at the scene. It reminded her of the many times her mother had helped her reach things in the house when she was too little to get them herself.

Kim wondered how last night could be such a living -_hell- _for her and today it was as if the world was unaware of the events that had taken place prior to; as if everything had been a nightmare. Moreover, Kim had hoped and prayed with every fiber of her being that it was all just a nightmare and that she would awaken and find herself buried deep within the warm covers of her bed. However, last night was real, no matter how she tried to look at it…her friends and family were dead.

Kim effortlessly jumped from the tree and landed quietly on the ground below. She jumped and winced a bit when she landed; looking down at her leg told her why. Her left leg had a nice piece of glass sticking from it, red with her blood. She was so out of it last night that she didn't even remember when the glass entered her flesh let alone the pain it was causing her.

Kim limped through the forest until she stumbled across a stream and waterfall. White-ish grey rocks adorned the stream as it snaked its way through the forest along with large boulders that lay scattered up and down the bank as well. The water coming down from the waterfall caused ripples in the still stream below and caused it to speed its way through the dense forest.

Kim made her way and area along the bank that was undisturbed the falling water. Once she found it, she sat down slowly atop the dull rocks and peered into the clear waters looking at her reflection. She then allowed her thoughts to consume her.

(GJ Headquarters)-----------

About a dozen GJ operatives sat in the main room typing away on computers. Each agent had a specific job that they were assigned. Some handled and sorted through the paper work that was to be delivered to Dr. Director for her approval while others dealt with monitoring the different criminal activities that were going on.

As one operative was reading messages of times criminal activities had been planned or going to occur a message popped up on his screen. He opened the letter nonchalantly thinking it to be another evil villain's barbeque or something like that. The second he clicked opened the message and began to read it his faced paled instantly. The operative quickly called for his superior officer.

"AGENT WILL DU!" the man began to yell at the top of his lungs. "SIR WE HAVE A MAJOR SITUATION!"

Agent Will Du came over quickly as he stared at his subordinate. The other GJ operative only pointed at his computer screen causing Will's attention to focus on the screen. The second Will read the message he quickly ordered a print out of the message and that the origins of the message be traced.

After he was given a copy of the message, Will walked quickly towards Dr. Director's office. Knowing that the older woman would want to see this immediately.

(Dr. Director's office)-----------

Dr. Betty Director was currently sitting at her desk reading and signing paper work. She sighed in frustration as she lifted her free hand to massage at her temple. Honestly, being head of a world-renowned secret organization wasn't all that it was cracked up to be.

As she was about to get back to work there came a knock at her door. "Enter." She stated slightly annoyed. She had specifically ordered -_not_- to be interrupted by anybody unless it was a dire emergency.

Entering through the door was one of her best agents Will Du. The look on his face told Dr. Director that he had good reason for disturbing her and that the situation must be dire indeed.

"Ma'am." Will Du greeted while stopping in front of her desk.

"What is it agent Will Du?" Dr. Director asked while placing her pen down and focusing all of her attention on him.

Will cleared his throat before continuing. "Ma'am I believe you should take a look at this." He stated while sitting down the paper on her desk.

Dr. Director reached out for it and grabbed the paper in her hand. After bringing the paper to eye level so she could read what was on it she began to read it. Soon after her only eye widened in shock; she reread the letter again just to make sure her eye wasn't playing tricks on her and that what she had read was true.

"WILL," she began to yell in anger. "I WANT YOU TO TAKE 2 UNITS AND GO AND CHECK OUT THEIR HOMES!" Dr. Director yelled at the top of her lungs standing from her seat in the process. She prayed to whatever deity there was that the contents of the letter weren't true.

"Ma'am" Will answered while saluting before quickly rushing out of the room.

Betty dropped back into her seat and appeared to be in deep thought. How could this have happened and right under their noses. She should have known something had gone wrong the moment that Kim didn't check in to let them know she had captured Gemini or at least that she had fought him. Another thought that struck Betty was why Kim didn't call and ask for their assistance. Betty would've have gladly given her the manpower she needed to rescue her family and friends.

Betty shuttered as another thought ran through her mind and she hoped that she was wrong in her assumption.

After regaining her composure, she arose to her feet and heading towards the door of her office. This case needed her immediate attention so she would see to it personally. She had to see it for herself to know if it were true.

(Shego's Place)-----------

_Moonlight spilled through the bedroom window of a darkened room. Heavy breathing filled the air, as the silhouette of two figures could be made out lying in what appeared to be the bed._

"_Shego" a voice whispered huskily. The voice sounded extremely familiar but their body remained covered in shadow so you couldn't see who they were._

_The silhouette of Shego could be seen moving closer to the other body occupying the bed with her. Shego wrapped her strong, yet gentle, arms around them and pulled them closer to her warm body._

"_Yes my darling" Shego replied while whispering heavily into their ear before she began to nibble gently on it. _

_The action caused the other person to shiver with pleasure before and loud moan escaped their throat. Liking their response Shego began to nibble just a bit harder and flick her tongue over the ear as well. The response was everything she hoped for and then some. The body next to her arched into her while their breathing became heavier and light whimper escaped them._

_Shego slowly unwrapped her arms from their body causing the other person to whine loudly. Apparently, the other person wasn't happy when their body contact ended. Shego leaned her head down and kissed them gently on the lips; her way of apologizing for breaking their contact._

_Shego then grabbed at what appeared to be the sheets and slowly began to remove them from their body. The second the sheet was gone she began her attack. Just like a predator, she went right for the throat. Shego covered their neck with hot fevered wet kisses causing cries of pleasure to come from her prey._

_Shego hit an extremely sensitive spot on her prey's neck causing their pleasure filled cries to go several pitches higher. Shego haulted her assault for a brief moment to linger in that spot for a while. She could feel the body beneath her begin to writhe in pleasure from her ministrations. _

_Shego began to suck on the sensitive spot of her prey's neck building up their arousal as well as her own. She then proceeded to bite down gently earning a gasp from the body beneath her. She lifted her mouth from their delicious skin, her hot breath sending waves of pleasure throughout her prey's body._

"_Mine" Shego whispered into the darkened room as her hands began to roam her prey's body. _

Shego jolted awake from her pleasurable dream. Her hair was chaotic and she was so sweaty that her shirt was stuck to her body. Groaning loudly she fell back down to the warm comfort of her bed. Shego felt that something was off the moment her body jolted awake. Normally she would never have awoken from one of -_those_- dreams until both she and her 'prey' had reached their peaks.

The rays of the morning sunlight spilled through her bedroom landing on her and some of the furniture. Shego's room was quite simple, well…by her standards anyway. Her room had five windows along with a nice king sized bed sporting her trademark colors green and black. Located to the right of the bed a black, obviously, nightstand with a lamp posted on top of it along with a black digital clock that showed the numbers in green.

There was also a dresser, equipped with a mirror, across from the bed. It was black and had golden lining running along its edges as well as golden handles. Next to the dresser was a weight set that Shego used when she had energy to burn at night but just didn't feel like leaving out of her room and head towards the indoor weight room.

One the other side of the room was a huge closet door; no doubt, that it wasn't a walk in closet. Sitting in a corner across from the closet was a plant that was being bathed in sunlight; Shego didn't believe in artificial plants. It was either dead or alive.

Shego stared out of one of her many bedroom windows lost in her own thoughts of a certain redheaded teen. Shego had 'known' Kim for about 8 years now, which meant that Kimmie was going to be graduating from high school soon; what was the girl going to do once she graduated? Shego often found herself thinking about this from time to time…for her own selfish reasons of course.

Shego wondered if Kim was going to give up the whole hero thing once she graduated high school. Was Kim going to go off to college, earn a couple of degrees and forget all about her life as a hero? And what about a family…Shego was absolutely positive that Kim would want to start or have a family someday.

Shego chuckled to herself as the image came to mind of Kim living in the suburbs somewhere, with a husband, kids, a pet or too and a nice white picket fence. She bet Kimmie would be making enough money to stay in a mansion but would chose to stay in a house instead surrounded by neighbors.

Shego's thoughts brought about another question what she was going to do when Kim left the hero world. There were only a handful of people in existence that could throw down with her; Pumpkin was one of them. Shego enjoyed fighting the girl; it made her job more bearable. After listening to Drakken's rants all day she looked forward to fighting against the redhead.

During their fights' Shego never used her full strength against the girl, but she would use just enough to where her strikes would leave a bruise. Just like with her plasma, she kept it at a low level; hot enough to leave a small burn mark but not hot enough to where it would melt the flesh from your bones. As time went by she began to slowly respect the little redhead, well that was what she told herself anyway.

At first Shego had tried to deny the fact that she felt anything more for the redhead other than annoyance. To Shego it seemed that Kim had that 'I'm better than you' type of attitude and it irked Shego to no end when they first met. As time went by however, Shego had come to discover that wasn't the type of attitude the girl had at all.

Kimmie always put others before herself; even when in some situations she would end up endangering her own life. The girl would wear herself out just for the benefits of others. And in doing so the girl never -_once_- asked for anything in return for her deeds. As Shego continued to fight Kim, she realized that the girl didn't have that type of attitude at all…far from it.

She learned that Kim prided herself on being selfless and being able to help those who couldn't help themselves or were unable to. Kim's attitude was that of an 'I can do anything I put my mind and body to' type, it was just the girl's nature. And that in turn had earned the girl Shego's respect.

Shego shook those thought from her head as she got out of her bed and made her way towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work. She hoped that Drakken had created another idiotic scheme so that Kimmie would show up and they could play.

'Still' she thought as she turned on the water in the shower, letting it get just right, while removing her over sized green shirt and tossing it to the floor…doesn't wear underwear to bed. 'I can't help shake the feeling that something's…off,' Shrugging her shoulders, as she opened the sliding stepped into the warm waters of the shower, "It's probably nothing I should concern myself with" she said while closing the sliding door behind her.

(Elsewhere)-----------

Dozens of GJ agents were searching through the rubble that covered the ground. Agent Will Du and his units had gone to each member of Team Possible's home and found them all empty and had confirmed that there had been signs of struggle, with the exception of Ron's and Monique's homes. When Dr. Director heard the news, all she did was sigh heavily and order her men to pick up the pace.

"Ma'am," an agent began as he ran up to her while saluting. She waved her hand for him to stop and he did so. "I think you should come take a look at this." He requests.

Dr. Director begins to walk with her subordinate over towards a pile of rubble. The instant she gets up close she has to surpress a gasp of shock. The only emotion she conveyed was her eye suddenly widening at the sight before quickly returning to its original state. Buried beneath concrete, glass and steel lay the bodies of world-renowned sidekicks Ron Stoppable and Rufus.

'So it was true' Dr. Director thought. 'They really had taken what was precious to Kim' Ron's entire body, or what was seen of it, had been burned. You could see how red his flesh was in certain areas that had taken the most damage from the flames. The were also pieces of metal lodged throughout his body, no doubt caused from the building explosion or collapse. The only way they were able to tell it was Ron was because of the little rodent, Rufus, that was lying next to him.

It was a gut wrenching sight to see; both bodies burned heavily and filled the air with the smell of death. In some places you could seen there bones where their flesh had just been eaten through by the flames. Some of the GJ agents had began to vomit because of the scene, even agent Will Du was a bit disturbed by the sight.

Dr. Director was the only one strong enough to continue to look at the sight before her. "Did you find the others?" she asks slowly averting her eye from the sight to stare at one of her subordinates.

The man hesitates a moment before answering, still in shock at their findings. "Ma'am…we've found five more bodies in the same condition, if not worse, in the surrounding area. Apparently, not only was there a fire but also an explosion, which explains why the bodies aren't all together in the same spot and why the building collapsed." He answered.

"Have the bodies you find placed in the med van and send them back to HQ so our team of coroners can identify them." She ordered her voice showing no traces of emotion.

"Ma'am" the agent saluted before going about and doing what he was ordered of him.

She watched as the man ran off before focusing on the events at hand. How could all of this destruction happen and she and her organization were left in the dark. Dr. Director prided herself on always being three steps ahead but sadly, in this case she was about ten steps behind.

Who ever they were dealing with didn't bother with the small fry…instead they went right for the prize. Whoever they were had just dealt a crushing blow to not only law enforcement but the world as well. She could only hope that Kim was alive…but by taking in the evidence, it was -_highly_- doubtful that the girl was. This day would be one to go down in history.

(Drakken's Lair)-----------

"It's about time you got here Shego." Drakken huffed the second the pale female walked through the door.

Shego simply ignored the man as took a seat in a black leather chair, pulled out her file and began working on her nails. Shego wasn't ready quite yet to sent a plasma bolt his way…not just yet.

Drakken huffed like a little child being denied their favorite ice cream at Shego ignoring him. "…Seeing as how Kim Possible ruined my last plan I've come up with a better one." Drakken stated. "This plan is full proof Shego and not even the great Kim Possible will be able to stop it!" he exclaimed joyfully while posing.

Drakken stays in his classic 'this is my greatest plan ever' pose. A few minutes he looks over at Shego, who was still filing her nails not even bothering to look up from what she was doing.

"Well…." Drakken says while still in his pose.

"Huh," comes Shego's distracted response. "Well what?" she questions, still not bothering to look at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what kind of plan I've come up with using my evil genius?" Drakken asks, his voice rising a bit from lack of acknowledgement and respect.

Shego finally puts up her nail file and leans back in her chair with her feet propped up on the desk. "Ok, lay it on me Doc. What kind of super genius evil plan has your -_brain_- come up for us this time?" she asks with mock curiosity.

"That's better…Ahem, behold Shego my greatest invention ever that will finally have Kim Possible at my mercy!" He announces happily while running over and pulling the sheet off of a huge invention. "I give you the…uh…the uh…hmm…"

"The what Doc!" Shego demanded.

"I don't know I haven't come up with a name for it yet." Drakken said a bit sheepishly.

Shego huffed in frustration. Honestly why does she put up with him…oh right…he pays well. But it's still not enough to make up for his stupidity or lack of there of. "So…I take it you want me to steal some things for you then?" she asked. She hoped he wanted her to do something…it was too early in the morning for him to be starting up. She needed to get out for a while. Maybe she would set off a few alarms just to have Pumpkin show up and entertain her.

"Why of course I do Shego." Drakken responds while reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wrinkled up piece of paper. "Here it is Shego, the list of everything I'm going to need to fire this beauty up." He said happily while holding the list out for Shego.

She snatched it from his girly little hands and skimmed over it. "Hit up jewelry store, stop by space center, go by docks, and…" she muttered. "…Pick up dry cleaning." She stopped after that sentence and just looked at Drakken and growled, causing him to run a hide behind his machine. That guy had a lot of nerve asking her to go pick up his dry cleaning. There were dozens of people out there that were willing to sell their whole bodies just to have her services and she was stuck with cocoa-moo boy here. Hehe…what were the odds.

Shego decided against hurling a plasma blast his way. Hey she was in a good mood this morning so she was feeling a bit tolerant. She walked out of the room and towards the hanger where her jet was residing to begin her pick up rounds.

(GJ HQ; Medical Wing)-----------

Dr. Director was currently making her way down the hall towards the medical wing. She had been called down because their team of coroners had finished identifying the bodies; once they were finished, they were to call her and await further instructions. Dr. Director inhaled deeply before she walked into the medical wing and met up with lead mortician Amelia Vonstene.

"Ms. Vonstene," Dr. Director began. "I take it you have things to tell me?" she ordered rather than asked.

"Ma'am." Amelia answered. "Please follow me." She requested. She waited until her superior started towards the lower levels before she began to follow. After they had walked down the stairs they were meet with a door. Opening the door required several access codes, voice verification, fingerprint of both your left and right index fingers, retina scan, and an access key. Luckily, Dr. Director imputed her access code and it automatically bypassed all those security measures and opened the door; allowing both women to enter.

The lower level of the medical wing held so many security measures because things down here weren't meant to be 'accidentally' leaked out to the news media. Therefore, they had to keep it a secret not only from the world but also from GJ agents; out of the whole organization, less than a handful knew about this part of the medical wing. It's not like GJ didn't want the media involved…but more along the lines of waiting until they had verified all the facts before the media blew it out of proportion.

"Well?" Dr. Director questioned once they had made it to the lower level of the medical wing. She wanted to know if those were the actual bodies of the members, family, and friends of Team Possible.

"Our research has confirmed it," Amelia replied sadly. "These are indeed the true bodies of the members of Team Possible." She finished while walking over to the tables that held the bodies.

"All of the people are accounted for then?" Dr. Director asks her voice heavy with emotion but she retained her composure.

Amelia then began calling out the names of the people as she pointed to each body. "Mrs. Ann Possible…Mr. James Possible…Jim and Tim Possible…Wade Load…Mrs. Tia Load…Mr. Tyler Stoppable…Mrs. Arianna Stoppable…Ronald Stoppable…Rufus Stoppable…and Monique Summers…are all accounted for ma'am." She said.

"What about Ms. Possible?" asked Dr. Director they still haven't recovered her body so the girl might still be alive but something in the back of her mind told her not even to believe in that small fleeting hope.

"All that was found of Ms. Possible was her Kimmunicator and a piece of her clothing. From where you told me it was found it leaves no doubt in my mind that Ms. Possible is dead." Amelia informed her superior her voice leaving no room for hope.

"Explain." Ordered Dr. Director.

Amelia lets out a heavy sigh before explaining. "Ms. Possible's Kimmunicator was found directly in front of the generator. Given the pictures taken of it you can clearly see that it exploded…how has yet to be determined." She paused for a moment before Dr. Director nodded for her to continue. "Looking at the shape her Kimmunicator's in shows that it barely survived the explosion; the only reason it did pull through is because Mr. Load used highly advance technology able to withstand so much damage until reaching a certain point. Unlike the Kimmunicator that was able to survive because of it's tech Ms. Possible however…"she trailed off unable to finish her sentence.

Seeing this and being able to put the pieces together in her head quickly Dr. Director finished it for her. "…Ms. Possible was not and being in such close proximity to the generator when it exploded would leave only her Kimmunicator if nothing else behind. Which explains why there is no body to be found." She finished.

Amelia only nodded signaling that Dr. Director was right. "So ma'am…what are we going to do?" she asked.

Dr. Director was silent for a least a good five minutes. She knew what she was going to do…she just never thought that she'd be doing it this way. She closed her eye before giving her response. "We'll inform the media…I'll do it personally. After that we'll begin making the funeral arrangements…and I'm sure the world will want a monument of each member…especially one of Ms. Possible." She said her eye never opening.

"So…I take it to be a public funeral then?" questions Amelia. "Or will we have security there?"

Dr. Director knew what Amelia was getting at but she had already made her decision on that. "If villains want to come let them…ignore any marks that may be out on them. Consider all of them 'temporarily' pardoned during the week of the funerals. Security will be -_extremely-_ tight during the funerals,…I'm not taking any chances and I want no loose ends either. These funerals are to go off without a hitch." Dr. Director informed her.

"Ma'am…I'll get to work on the bodies right away. Just because it will be a closed casket funeral doesn't mean the smell won't seep through if the bodies aren't cared for." She said.

"Good." Replied Dr. Director as she began to leave the lower level of the medical wing. It was official Kim Possible really was dead…now the next thing to do would be informing the millions of people who adored the teen hero that she was dead. These next few days were going to be the most mournful days in the history of the world…she only prayed that people wouldn't become depressed and commit suicide…she had enough on her plate already; no need to add to it.

(Elsewhere)-----------

Shego was collecting the jewels that Drakken had written down on his list. Getting past the security was like breathing; it was just that simple. A few silent alarms and security cameras was nothing to her. She was collecting the last piece of jewelry on Drakken's list when she realized something…she was bored.

"Maybe I should trip one of the alarms and have Pumpkin come play with me." Shego mused to herself aloud, seeing as she was in -_no_- hurry to get back to Dr. D…so she decided to kill some time. She purposely tripped a few silent alarms and took out a few security cameras making sure to stand out in the open so they could get a shot of her before she took them off line. Now there was nothing left to do but wait for Kimmie to arrive so she could have some fun.

"Argh…where the -_hell_- is -_she_-!" demanded Shego as she checked the time on the wall. She had set off the alarms and taken out the camera damn near half an hour ago…she should've been here by now. Shego was fuming…if Kim called herself avoiding her she'd make a house call to her Princesses house personally. Then a thought struck Shego that haulted her anger…why -_hadn't_- Kim showed up? And for that matter why weren't there any local cops or GJ agents here either?

Something was definitely wrong here and Shego didn't like it one bit. She quickly grabbed up her bag of goodies and made for her cloaked jet parked atop the roof. Maybe Kimmie would show up to play with her during her next stop…it wasn't anything to get all bent outta shape over. 'Yeah that's right' thought Shego as she got into her jet and fired up the engines. 'I'll get a chance to have fun with Princess at my next stop.' She told herself in order to surpress her rising anger.

(Later)-----------

When Shego arrived back at Drakken's lair it was late in the evening, she was pissed beyond all belief. Kim hadn't show up to stop her at all; law enforcement either. But law enforcement never held any type of challenge for her…unlike a certain red-head she knew. She had done everything she could think of that would draw Pumpkin's attention…setting off alarms, being caught on camera, being seen by guards…-_hell-_ she even robbed the cleaners just to get Kim's attention.

It was as if Kim was ignoring her and Shego hated being ignored…especially by the little redhead. Shego's plan was to lure the girl out, fight her, and give herself a workout while relieving tension and stress in the process. Now thanks to Kimmie not showing her face she had built up a _nice_ amount of tension and no one to let it out on.

"SHEGO!" yelled Drakken from the main room.

Or…so she thought. 'Drakken would make for good target practice.' She thought while stalking off towards the main room. When she entered into the main room, she was shocked to see that the entire room had party decorations and balloons everywhere. There was a punch bowl, chip and dip, ice cream, cake…the whole nine yards. However, Shego wasn't the room's only occupant…all of the henchmen were there as well; all wearing party hats and playing games.

'If this was a surprise party for her someone was going to pay' Shego thought angrily as she used her eyes to scan around the room for Drakken. When she spotted him she saw and heard two of the things she'd hope she never see Drakken doing again in her life … dancing -_and_- singing…off beat and outta tune. Shego also quickly fired off several plasma blasts towards Drakken's karaoke machine to get his and the henchmen's', attention…and to stop her ears from bleeding.

That seemed to do the trick because he stopped instantly and the room grew quite. However, instead of him starting to whine and fuss like a baby he began to smile and everyone resumed what they were originally doing. Successfully causing Shego to forget her anger and wonder had the good doctor and the others been messing with the wires again causing them to rattle their already small and fragile brains.

"Shego," Drakken called out. "I have the most wonderful news." He said his voice holding all the joy's of a girl who just been asked out on a date by the guy of her dreams.

"You've finally remembered to put the toilet seat down after you're done." Shego suggested…well why else would the man be so excited.

"Ye---uhm…no…not yet but I'm still working on that." He said missing the destructive criticism in his sidekick's comment. "Even better…it's about our arch foe Kim Possible!" he exclaimed as he ran over to her with a green party hat.

Shego arched and ebony eyebrow…now he had her attention. She looked at him and saw all the happiness in his eyes and decided to be nice and just take the hat…hey it was her favorite color. "So…what about Princess?" she asked while staring at the whole theme.

"I'll be on the news in about thirty more minutes Shego." Drakken answered. "Until then why don't you come and dance with us or maybe you'd like to play pin the tail on the donkey…" he began to suggest until Shego cut him off.

"Or maybe I could play 'Burn Drakken with the Plasma'" she said while holding up a plasma charge fist causing Drakken to back off. Just because she was wearing a party hat did not mean that she was going to play games and dance with them. She wondered what happened to Kim for them to all be so excited. 'You'd better be alright Princess' Shego thought to herself as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed waiting for the news.

(30 minutes later)-----------

"Quite everyone the news is on." Said Drakken as one of his henchmen turned up the volume so everyone could here. The room fell silent as the news lady began to talk.

"_Today is one of the most tragic days in history. Beloved teen hero Kim Possible and her trusty sidekick Ron Stoppable…" the woman paused for a moment trying to fight back the tears forming in her eyes. "…Are…are…dead…" she finally choked out as her body was racked with sobs. "We'll now…take you live…to Ms. Betty Director…as she fills us…in on more…details." The woman said in between sobs._

The entire room fell silent at the statement that had just been broadcast nationwide about teen hero Kim Possible.

_Dr. Director stood in front of a huge crowd of news reporters as she began to inform the world of the situation. "Ahem…not only are Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable dead but their friends and family as well. Arrangements are being made now for their funerals to be held and any remaining kin to the families are being notified this very moment." She informed them as tears began to fall from their eyes._

"_How…did they die?" one man asked sadly._

_Dr. Director took a deep breath before replying. "They were burned alive in an abandoned building, it's location I cannot tell you, and by another mean as well. Anymore information is confidential and must have permission from any living relatives before it can be publicly broadcast." She said. "Once we have their relatives arrive we will announce the day the funerals will be held…everyone can attention. Thank You." And with that the camera switched back over to the studio._

One of Drakken's henchmen decided to turn the T.V. off after that piece of information. Everyone in the room was in shock….especially Drakken.

While he wanted to get the girl out of the way, he never really wanted her dead. He had thought that they were going to say how the Kim had just went missing or that she would be out of commission for a while due to a serious injury; something like that…but this, this was totally unexpected. Moreover, not only was Kim gone but the buffoon and their friends and families as well.

Slowly Drakken removed his party hat and let it fall from his hand and onto the floor. Hearing that statement on the news caused Drakken to sadden considerably…which was odd for and evil genius. In reality, he should be glad that the girl was gone and was no longer going to be able to thwart his plans at taking over the world. No longer would he have to constantly worry about the little redhead ruining his plans and sending him off to jail. No longer would he have to keep relocating to a new lair every time his old one blew up. Or he should be angry that someone had taken out the girl before he had a chance to.

But in truth Drakken was none of those things…the only thing he felt at that moment was sadness.

"Dr. Drakken." One of his henchmen called to get his attention. Drakken had been out of it for a good five minutes and they were getting worried.

Drakken looked up, his eyes devoid of any traces of the happiness he once had only moments ago were now filled with sadness. "Everyone…you can take the rest of the night and tomorrow off." Drakken said his voice barely above a whisper as he turned and walked out of the main room head towards his quarters.

His henchmen decided to leave and just head for home; they too were shocked to find out that all the members of Team Possible were dead. After all, of the henchmen had left the main room only one person remained…their emerald green eyes still locked on the blank screen of the T.V.

She couldn't believe it…she just couldn't believe it. Shego punched the wall of the main room leaving a nice sized hole. Her most skilled rival, the person who was able to keep up with her and knew her fighting moves and patterns as if they were her own…was dead. She was the one who was supposed to take Kimmie out…not someone else. The thought of Kim being dead already pissed her off but…her falling by someone else's hand pissed her off even more. If she wanted to, she could've easily disposed of the girl back when they first met…but she didn't because she didn't see the need to.

Still she just couldn't believe what was said on the news…it had to be wrong, it just had to be. Maybe Kim had just disappeared or they lost contact with her on a mission at the wrong time and just assumed the worse case scenario. 'And what about the fact that her family and friends are all dead too? Or the fact that Dr. Betty Director herself informed us personally?' the small voice in the back of her mind questioned. It was one thing if Kim was missing or dead but when all the members of Team Possible were dead as well and the head of a top secret organization felt the need to inform the world personally and not send some lackey to do it then…Shego shook her head before she had a chance to finish that thought.

Shego decided that she would go by her Princesses house and see for herself and maybe the houses of the other members of the team as well. She stalked out of the main room and headed back towards the hanger at full speed, her anger rising by the second at the thought of Kim being dead. She had to see it for herself…she just had to know if it was the true. 'What will you do if it is true?' the small voice in the back of her mind asked as she hoped into her jet and sped away towards Middleton. She didn't even acknowledge the question because she already knew the answer.

(Outskirts of Middleton)-----------

Kim was still sitting by the stream come nightfall; she had been there all day just staring at her reflection. By looking at herself now it was hard to believe that she used to be so happy and so full of life. Now she was just there…and empty shell of her former self. Nothing mattered to her anymore she didn't care what happened to anyone or anything…she barely cared about herself anymore.

She had managed to clean and treat her wounds to the best of her abilities hours ago. Her body was still in pain from her wounds and would spasm every now and then. She had gone into the stream to clean the dirt and pieces of glass and other materials from her body and wash away the dried blood from her clothes. While doing that her stomach had started to growl extremely loud signaling that she should find some food. Kim saw some fish swimming within the stream so she decided she would try to catch and eat them. She really didn't think that she could eat anything with the way that she was feeling but she would try.

Now here it was the dead of night with only the faint glow of moonlight shining above and the flickering of a small fire in front of her and the eerie silence of the forest. Kim's body shivered as a soft wind blew through the forest, gently rocking its inhabitants to sleep. Her clothes were still damp with water and despite having a small fire burning it still wasn't enough to keep her warm. However, Kim wasn't shivering because she was cold…she was shivering because she was alone.

"What am I going to do now?" Kim asked aloud to herself. She should've have been gone hours ago but she just didn't feel like moving…it's not like she had anywhere to go…so why rush? She had nothing but time on her hands. And even if she had left where was she going to go? Kim couldn't go home…she was sure that news about her and the others had already been released and she sure as -_fuck-_ wasn't going to Global Justice and be in the presence of -_that-_ woman.

Kim's blood began to boil at the thought of going to Global Justice and having to stare into the face of that _-bitch-_. Kim wished that there was someone who knew something on that woman that not may people knew. Just liked she wished there was a place for her to go and lay her head…if only for a moment. To have someone hold her and tell her that every things going to be alright or for someone to give her some background information on a certain someone who was head of an organization.

Time seemed to stop for the distraught redhead as a thought developed in her mind. She quickly got up off the ground, put out the fire and then began running through the forest heading south. Kim couldn't believe that she hadn't thought of this earlier… the one person who would be able to give her the information that she needed. But just as soon as a spark of joy hit her it was quickly put out and she stopped in her tracks…what if they were dead? Just because they weren't captured like the others didn't mean that they hadn't been captured and…Kim growled in anger at where her mind was leading her.

Kim began running again as if the hounds of hell were at her heels; although if they were they'd no better than to mess with her with the vibe she was giving off meant that she was in no mood for playing. Kim just hoped that nothing had happened to her because with everything that was happening to and around Kim it was highly possible.

That's who she could go to see and get some answers from…Nana Possible.

(Shego's Place)-----------

When Shego entered into her house she didn't even bother to turn on the lights; it's not like anyone was stupid enough to break into her house and try to rob her or take her on, so why bother with the lights. Shego was currently holding something in her hand as she closed the door and made her way to her bedroom. She tossed the item onto her bed in a rough motion and headed towards her bathroom. Flicking on the light and closing the door behind her.

After a few minutes, she exited the bathroom in her silk forest green pajamas. She hit the light switch and then proceeded to make her way towards her bed. She sat at the foot of her bed and turned towards the item she had brought home with her and sighed. By the way she was acting you could tell what she found wasn't what she wanted.

She had gone to all of their houses, with the exception on Monique's because she didn't know where the girl lived, and had found them all empty. The first house she stopped at was Wade's and found it to be full of GJ tape; apparently they had already been there to investigate the situation, no doubt they hadn't been to the others homes as well. They had his room blocked off and had stripped some of the boys computer equipment and documents…why was beyond her.

The next house she went to was Stoppable's. It didn't look like GJ had done much there other than come and go. Not that she didn't feel something for Nerdlinger and the buffoon but they just weren't her main focus right now…Kim was. Shego subconsciously grabbed the item that she had brought home with her and brought it to her chest. She remembered walking up the stairs to Kim's room and seemed hesitant about opening the door; a small part of her felt that if she opened the door what remaining hope she had about Kim being alive would be destroyed.

Shego let out a heavy sigh as she fell back onto her bed…she felt so down. It felt like someone had taken a gun and just shot her threw the heart when she had opened Kim's bedroom door to find the girls room completely empty, save for her bed. And just like that the small hope that Shego had been holding onto had shattered…it really was true…her Kimmie…her Pumpkin…her Princess…was dead.

The item that Shego held to her chest was the only thing that she had as a reminder of Kim. Shego brought the item up to her face…it smelled of Kim, which was no surprise considering how Kim slept with her Pandaroo every night…but not this night or any other night for that matter. In truth, Shego didn't know why she had taken the thing or why she had began to cling to it…but she didn't toss it aside. Instead, she just held it tighter.

Knowing that Kim was gone made Shego feel as if she had lost a part of herself and it saddened her to no end. Shego had fought many heroes and villains during her career and no one even came close to Kim. No longer, would she be able to experience the thrill of fighting the young redhead when they encountered on another…the music had ended and so had their dance. Kim's style of fighting was unique and amazing, no one would ever be able to recreate that, and she was going to miss it. 'Kim's fighting skills or Kim herself?' the small voice inside Shego's head asked.

Shego just growled and turned over on her side to stare out the window. As Shego began to subconsciously stroke the Pandaroo in her arm, her body began to tremble lightly and began to sniff. Shego had been trying to keep from doing this the minute she heard the news and she had been doing a good job of it too. However, lying here looking out at the moon and stroking the cuddle buddy that held Kim's scent was breaking down her resolve. Finally, instead of trying to fight her emotions any longer Shego decided to let them out.

Shego allowed herself to do something that she hadn't done in years…for the first time in years Shego…began to cry. The tears fell slowly and freely down her face as she continued to rub the Pandaroo of her rival.

"Princess" Shego whispered into her darkened room as tears continued to fall, without any interference on her part, as she cried herself to sleep still holding on to Kim's Pandaroo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Funerals are held and there's someone with questions knocking at Nana's door.

**A/n:**_ By the way I'm looking for a beta reader(s) for this story since my current one is computer less at this time. If anyone's interested lemme know through review, e-mail, or PM. All I ask is that if you do become beta is for you to continue reading and leaving reviews for the story. See ya…_


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye Kim, Hello Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kim Possible Disney owns them

**A/n: **_I know it's been a while since I last updated and I'm sorry…I've had the longest case of writer's block for this story. _

_Anyway here's the next chapter…prepare yourselves. And thanks to everyone who reviewed…you guys rock! Also check out my profile for upcoming stories._

Chapter 3: Goodbye Kim, Hello Secrets

_------------_

_She was alone, surrounded by nothing more that an everlasting darkness. She felt as though she were blind with how think the darkness was. It hurt her eyes to stare at nothing but at the same time something; she doubted being blind was this painful. _

_Not only was she surrounded by darkness but a continuous silence as well. The silence was so painful that it hurt your ears to listen. She heard nothing; the sound of her own breathing…her beating heart…her own thoughts…nothing._

_Despite not being able to hear or see anything around her the place she was in felt…familiar and foreign. The ground she was standing on felt as though she had walked it thousands of times, she didn't need her sight to walk it. There was a presence about the place that soothed and eased her body. There was no need to worry about others finding her hideaway, no one else knew where it was…except one._

_Still, it also felt foreign to her. She didn't remember it being this dark…this quite…so, empty. It was as if she had never been here a day before in her life. She felt like a lost a frightened child all alone and trapped in a world unknown. Where she felt life should have been was nothing more than a fading essence in the wind; a reminder of what once existed. The one who brought life to this dark and barren land was no longer here; there was no reason for it to be a paradise if they were not here with her._

_She wrapped her arms around herself and shuttered slightly; she hated this feeling of loneliness, it was unbearable. Before she was able to go any further with the traces of her own mind a faint glow caught her attention. The glow grew brighter and brighter until it blinded her completely and engulfed her entire being._

_------------_

_When she opened her eyes, again she was no longer surrounded by impenetrable darkness and a piercing silence. Instead, she was standing at the head of someone's bed. She looked around her surrounding and noticed that she was in a room. Moonlight shined in through the windows illuminating all that it touched. She took note that the room she was currently in was familiar to her._

_She then turned her attention back towards the bed and looked down at the figure occupying it. One arm was draped over the side of the bed and the cover was bunched around their middle. In the other arm, they appeared to bed cradling something but it was hidden in shadows. Their face was half buried in the pillows and a mass of unruly hair covered the face of its owner._

_Squatting down she leaned over the figures form. With a steady hand, she gently brushed away the mass of hair covering their face; tucking it behind their ear. She then cupped their face in her hand and using her thumb lovingly stroked their cheek. Their skin felt like silk made by the finest of crafters. Not a rough area or blemish anywhere._

_Her actions invoked a response from the figure; causing them to subconsciously press their face into her hand. _

_She smiled at their reaction. Seeing the reaction that she brought forth was worth the risk she took by being there. To throw all caution to the wind just to feel that smooth silky skin and the warm breath on her face was all worth it. Never for anyone else would she risk her freedom...it was only for -her-._

_Taking her unoccupied hand, she placed it on her chest. It was there, she felt it...heard it...her heart was beating. To her it was not beating because she was alive but because it was no longer hidden behind the stonewall she had put up around it. Her defenses had been broken down._

_Only she could have been the one to break through, to make her feel...to make her love. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on their cheek...only - her-._

_------------_

_Scattered throughout the room were fallen piles of burning wood. The temperature was rapidly rising and causing heat waves in the air and the inferno within quickly eating through everything in its path. The smell of heated metal and burning wood filled the air. She heard nothing over the crackling flames and the creaks of the building…and then -her- voice._

_She turned her attention towards its origin. Through flesh devouring flames, searing metal, and suffocating smoke she ran, risking her safety just to locate its owner. Once she made it to her destination her clothing, and well as various areas of her body, was severely burned. Her faced was black with smoke and her eyes were red from it stinging her eyes. However, none of that was her main concern…-she- was._

_She watched as -she- stood her ground and fought them. There had been about six of them and now only one remained standing. And there -she- was in bloodied clothes, barely able to stand, prepared to face him down and end it. Using his gun, he took aim, one shot and she would be finished. Before he got a chance to fire -she- summoned what strength she could muster and launched herself at him head-on._

_------------_

_She watched as the flames began to surround -her-; beginning to cut off any escape. The six fallen men lay unconscious outside the circle of fire…only -she- remained. She watched as a piece of the roof fell and landed on -her-; trapping her lower-half completely._

_She watched as -she- frantically tried to dislodge herself from the fallen debris but to no avail; -she- was too physically drained. -Her- breathing was strained, coming in hurried gasps, and with every breath she took, she choked from - her- inhalation of the smoke. Her body was covered in sweat due to the intensity of the flames and streams of blood trickled down her face._

_As she continued to watch -her- struggle her body began to tremble but, not from fear of dieing._

_She looked herself over and she found her previous injuries…gone. Her body and clothes no longer had burn marks. And her face was no longer black and her eyes weren't red from smoke. Unlike -her- she was not sweating from the intense heat of the flames nor was she struggling to breathe…she was unharmed and unable to be harmed._

_Realizing this she ran over completely intent on freeing -her-._

_-------------_

_She slashed repeatedly at the semi-burning debris but no matter how many times she did or how much strength she but into it the result was the same. Her hand phased right through it every time. Now her body began to tremble from frustration as she realized that she couldn't help the one she cared for…she couldn't help -her-._

_Her heart was now beating a mile a minute as she helplessly watched -her- and with every passing second her frustration and anger grew at not being able to help -her-._

_Then she heard other voices erupting from the other side of the flames. Then a force more painful than the fires of the room hit her harder than a blow from her mother ever could. She saw -her- extending -her- hand and reaching hopelessly towards them; successfully causing her heart to break._

_She could clearly see the tears in -her- eyes as -her- bruised and bloody hand extended towards them. The tears flowed as -she- struggled to reach them but -she- knew it was all in vain. _

_And there she stood unable to do anything more than be a spectator to the scene. If seeing this sight weren't painful enough what happened next would be. _

_-She- turned -her- hand and began reaching in her direction, successfully shocking her; she didn't know -she- could see her. …-She- was reaching for her. -Her- hand was practically grasping for her, like a child drowning in the water and reaching for the safety of their mother's arms._

_She could feel the constantly growing lump in her throat as she got down on her knees and kneeled beside -her-. Taking a shaking hand she slowly grasped at -her- extended one hoping to bring so type of comfort to them both. Nevertheless, the result was the same; she phased right through -her-._

_------------_

_As the building creaked in its final moments -she- must have realized that -she- wasn't going to make it and that she couldn't help -her-, withdrawing -her- hand -she- placed it on the ground and hung -her- head. This place was going to be -her- grave._

_Looking up -she- turned -her- head to face her. Eyes red with tears and face no longer the one she was use to seeing. Then -she- said the seven words that would pierce her heart for all of time._

"_You silently vowed to -always- protect me."_

_Then the flames engulf -her- before a bright flash of light blinds her and then the words whispered that would never make it to -her- ears._

"_Forgive me."_

_------------_

Shego sprang forth from her restless slumber. Her breathing was heavy and uneven and her body, covered in a thin layer of sweat as clawed hands clutched tightly at her covers and Kim's Pandaroo. Her eyes darted back and forth across her room. When she finally realized she was in her bedroom she calmed down a bit.

She looked to her right and saw that the clock read 2:10 a.m. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips…it was another nightmare. No longer were her dreams filled with joy and happiness, or the warmness of the sun, or even love. Now, ever since the news report given by Dr. Director, of Kim and the others being burned alive, her dreams were plagued with the same scenario repeatedly.

Since she knew that after having one of those nightmares that she wouldn't be going back to sleep. So, she rearranged her pillows to prop her up so that she'd be staring out of the windows.

As she stared out of her many windows, she noticed how calm the night was. Not a single cloud filled the night sky, giving one a perfect view of the shimmering stars in the distance. The moon was full this night, bigger than the one's Shego had seen nights before, and hung with ease in the dark hued sky. Its light, while not nearly as bright as the sun's, shined down on all of Middleton causing the shadows of the night to shrink and hide from it's light.

From where her house was located, she could easily see over half of Middleton. She could see the fleeting and elongating shadows of trees and houses that the light of the moon caused and the flashing sign at Club Banana. She could even see a few pieces of trash being dragged down the streets by the gently blowing breeze. She was even able to see Kim's house from where she lived.

When she realized the direction she was looking she quickly turned away. That place wasn't Kimmie's home anymore.

It had been two weeks since she had learned of Kim's death, causing her to become hollow on the inside. Kim brought excitement to her life, and when she died over half of Shego died with her. She wanted to believe that this was all a dream, turned into some type of horrible nightmare. She wanted it to end, for Kim to still be alive and ready to fight her; to still be in her life. She told herself that day after day hoping that one day everything would be back to normal. However, she knew it would never happen because it wasn't a dream…it was real.

Shego liked to believe that Kim had died an honorable death, doing what she loved and dieing trying to save those she cared deeply for. After all Kim was not one to just up and abandon a person just because the situation was dire and bleak. Even when agents pulled out because it had gotten too dangerous, Kim always remained; she wouldn't leave your side unless you were beside hers. Moreover, it because of decisions like those that always put her life in danger.

While most people thought that Kim was foolish for doing such things Shego understood where she was coming from; hey, she used to be a hero once upon a time. Like Kim, she too would stay by a person side until she figured out a way to get them to safety. She would do everything in her powers to protect people. But unlike Kimmie's rescues that were always good-fortune and no one was lost…her rescues weren't always as fortunate; there was one mission she had been on that had forced her to make a painful decision successfully causing her to end her life as a super hero.

She shook her head to clear her mind of those unpleasant thoughts…she was already trying to handle enough.

Maybe it was because of thoughts such as these that Shego was able to find a bit of solace about Kim's untimely end. She looked over at her clock and saw that it read 2:45 a.m. …Kim and the other's funerals would be held in a couple of hours. That's right, in a couple of hours she would be saying her good-byes to the members of Team Possible and she was going to say her final good-bye's to Kimmie.

As tired yawn escaped her lips, signaling that she was getting sleepy. She shifted a bit in order to rearrange her pillows, once again, before lying down and burying herself within the warmness of her covers.

"Your end would have been perfect Princess if you had fallen by my hands…good thing for you I never wanted to end your life." Shego said sleepily, while turning her head to stare at the moon. "I wanted…to be apart of it." She added as she closed her eyes and welcomed sleep to her tired form.

--------- (Elsewhere)

The savory smell of cooking meat filled the night air as its aroma traveled throughout the woods.

"Son," called a man. "Is that food ready yet?" he asked.

"Not yet dad." The boy replied, as he lifted the lid off the grill. On the grill cooked juicy, mouth-watering, hot dogs, ribs, burgers and steaks. All slowly marinating in their juices just waiting to be devoured by a hungry mouth. "But almost." He added in.

"Well they need to hurry up and get ready, I'm starving." The boy's father responded.

"Hey dad, do we have anymore containers?" The boy asked, "The ones out here won't be enough for all this food."

"I think there's some in the kitchen cabinets." His dad answered. "Come on we'll both run inside for a quick minute. While you get the containers I'll get so more ice for the drinks in the cooler."

The boy just nods his head before putting the lid securely on the grill and heads inside with his father. They never notice the figure slowly approaching their home.

------------

A few minutes later, the boy and his dad return with their items.

"Now, let's check on that food." They boy's dad says, as he rubs his hands together excitedly thinking what he was going to eat first. He walks over to the grill, lifts off the lid, and is shocked to find it empty.

"Uh…son, you did put the lid on right so that no critters could steal the food didn't ya?" His dad asks.

"Yeah dad, why?" His son asks.

"Because son, it's empty and the containers are gone too."

"What are you serious!" he asks quite shocked, running over to have a look. Sure enough, the grill was bare…no hot dogs, no ribs, no steak, no burgers…nothing. The only thing left in the grill was a slowly dieing fire. "I just know I put the lid on right." He adds, a bit on shame in his voice.

His dad turns and looks at him. "Its okay son…your only nine and this was your first time barbequing by yourself with me just watching. I should have checked behind you to make sure it was on right." His father says. "Besides you know some of those critters are smart…especially those raccoons."

The boy just nods his head in response feeling a bit better after what his dad said to him. "I'll go put the ice in the cooler and grab us a drink out." He said, while going over to the cooler with the bag of ice being dragged on the ground.

"Dad," he called getting his dad's attention. "You know how you said raccoons are smart? Well the one that came here must be really smart because they took the drinks too."

His dad simply shook his head; he was beginning to think that it wasn't a critter or a raccoon after all. However, what ever it was sure had an appetite like one.

------------

A lone figure moves swiftly and silently through the quiet woods with the light of the moon beating down on them, when the clouds would allow, as they maneuvered gracefully through the semi-darkened area, avoiding any on coming trees in their path. Their breathing was heavy and labored, giving off the impression that they had just run a marathon. The figure looked so familiar but the only thing that you were able to make out was a mane of unruly hair trailing behind them, since the clouds had decided to conceal the moon once again.

Suddenly, without warning, they stopped and began hurriedly searching the area around them. While the woods was heavy with trees, boulders, and bushes to hide behind there were still a few open spaces, due to the clearing of the _once_ forest and areas near the roadside that weren't as heavily forested as others; they avoided these areas at all costs.

As they moved further into the woods, they eventually came upon a decent spot. There were a few trees, most of them had fallen because the wood was rotten or because of a storm. The trees that still stood formed a nice protective circle when a person stepped inside. Within the circle of trees were two boulders, one big round one and a smaller flat one, both located off the right.

They gave the area a look over once more before deciding that it would be okay to make a quick rest stop here.

The moment their foot stepped in the circle of trees' the clouds decided to reveal the moon and allow its light to shine down upon the woods. The moons light quickly spread to touch everything in its path, including a certain mass of unruly hair; and the first thing that you noticed when it became visible was that their hair…was red. That mass of unruly hair belonged to Kim.

Kim's hair looked a mess, and that was putting it lightly. It was all knotted and frizzy and had a few twigs and leaves stuck in it as well…oh yes her hair had definitely seen better times. Her face still had cuts and bruises but it did not look as bad as the night she first received them. Besides most of her cuts had healed up pretty well and were now nothing more than scars, with only a few bleeding from when she scratched her face or when a tree branch cut her.

Kim had on some different clothes too; which was for the best considering just how much was left of her mission clothes. She was wearing an oversized dingy blue shirt that had about four to five holes in it. Its collar was ripped and hanging off to one side, the sleeve on the left side of the shirt was missing and on the right side the other sleeve was ripped along the seem, at the shoulder. She was also wearing a pair of bright yellow basketball shorts; that looked about four sizes too big, and had patches all over them. For shoes she was wearing some worn down sneakers that looked they been around the block more than a few times. The shoe was basically coming apart from the seems and every time she walked the shoes flapped open, revealing the material that was inside of them. She also had what appeared to be and old and worn out backpack on her back.

Not only were her 'new' clothes looking worse for wear, appearing to have been pulled from the bottom of a dumpster, but in some areas they appeared to be soaked and clinging to her body…and not just from sweat.

Upon closer inspection, you were able to see her more serious injuries. While Kim's face seemed to be in good condition, the rest of her body was another matter. Her arms, that were heavily injured, looked worse than they had before. The gash on the upper half of her chest was clearly visible, thanks to the missing sleeve, and wide-open, leaking blood onto her shirt. The wound on her lower left leg was open also, and the blood ran down her leg and into her shoe.

As she sat down in front of the large boulder, she pulled the backpack from her back before she placed her back against the boulder. Kim then proceeded to open the back backpack and pull out its contents, which appeared to be a container. When she opened the lid off the container the smell of delicious meat hit her nose and her stomach growled in hunger at the meal to come.

Kim felt bad for having stolen that man and his son's food, but what else could she do. She didn't want to steal it but she couldn't just walk up to them and risk them knowing who she was; or worse thinking she was an imposter. That wouldn't be of any help to her situation…especially if they called the authorities; and GJ ended up finding out…no she didn't need that.

Her stomach releasing another monstrous growl knocked her from her thoughts, as a pain shot through her stomach. She was extremely hungry and hadn't eaten in 3 days, well food that she considered edible anyway. Finding nuts and berries in the woods was hard enough but when well over half of them were poisonous or not meant for humans to eat, so finding _edible_ food had become a challenge. But when the smell of that meat cooking caught her nose she just knew she had to have it; so in the end she decided to take only what she needed in order to help ease her uneasiness about stealing.

As Kim looked down at her meal her mouth began to water…this was going to be a meal she savored. Taking her hand, she pulled out a hot dog and began to devour it like a starving animal. She tore into the meat as if it was going to jump from her hand, taking almost the entire thing into her mouth. She didn't even bother to chew her food but instead opted to be like a croc and just swallow it whole.

After a piece of meat, struggled going down she decided to reach into her backpack once more and pull out a drink. She didn't care what flavor or what brand, she was just thirsty. Stuffing another hot dog into her mouth, she used her now free hands to open up the canned drink. Lifting the can to her lips, she began to quickly chug down the refreshing liquid.

Eventually, the speed of her eating began to slow down until she stopped. With the way she was eating, you would think that there would be nothing left; but there was. Kim had spared about two burgers, four ribs, and one steak and had about three sodas left and a bottle and a half of water left. She then placed the lid back on the container and placed it back in her backpack…that would be her food for later, so she had to ration it.

Kim sat there and let out a tired yawn, as much as she wanted to sleep right now she couldn't; she had to keep moving. Night was the only time she could travel because it offered her protection against being seen, so she only slept during the day…if she could find a secure place. So she would run until the sun started to rise before she would search and, hopefully, find a place to rest and regain her energy before she let her exhaustion over take her.

Kim stared out into the dark woods and realized that it had been two weeks since she had left Middleton, and she had about a five-day journey before she reached Florida…three if she really pushed herself and kept going during the day. She probably would have been at Nana's sooner had it not taken her a week to get out of Middleton.

She assumed that GJ had notified the world of the events that happened concerning all the members of Team Possible because while she was trying to leave out, people were flocking in. It was already had enough for her trying to get out of there without having to worry about a GJ agent or someone who knew her, preferably a GJ agent, spotting her but when thousands of people just filled up the place…that was a challenge.

She had exerted herself so much in trying to get out that he wounds had started back to bleeding. Then with her running so many miles, searching for food, salvaging for clothes, and trying to avoid being caught hadn't really left her anytime to just recuperate so that her wounds would heal up and scab over; so depending how hard she pushed herself determined how much she bled, if she even bled some days at all. But still, she was doing good to have her wounds just bleeding, and not to the point where she was losing too much blood, and not infected considering that she hasn't received any medical attention for them.

'Hehe…now I know how villains feel when their wanted in certain countries and have to go into hiding to avoid capture or facing me.' Kim thought to herself, as she lifted herself off the ground. She grabbed up the backpack and, after making sure it was closed, put it on her back.

She checked the sky once more…she still had a couple hours before daylight, before taking off back into the woods and towards her destination.

_----------_(Later)

Nana Possible sat on the side of her bed, looking out the window watching as the sky began to lighten…the sun was beginning to come up.

As the light began to pour into the window it began to reveal what the shadows hid. She was sitting on a nice king sized bed with a deep burgundy comforter, with golden yellow designs. Next to the bed, on the left side, sat a hand carved mahogany nightstand that matched perfectly with the mahogany dresser, located on the wall across from it, and the entertainment stand, located next to the dresser. Located to the right of the bed was a couch; the same color of the comforter set, a small glass coffee table; with gold etched along its outer edges, and a huge window; with matching burgundy curtains, that took up over half the right wall.

Nana Possible faced this direction as she watched the night sky fade from dark hued blues and purples to brightening yellows, pinks, oranges, and light purples. She sighed heavily…it was time to start getting ready for the funerals. Had it been only a month ago since she last saw her family?

She had visited Middleton two weeks before all of this misery even started. She loved her family dearly and enjoyed being around them. She had watched her son, James; go from a boy who loved mud pies into a man who loved rocket science. She had watched him fall in love with Anne and get married to her. She had been there when Anne had given birth to her granddaughter, Kim; that was one of many happy moments in her life and with Jim and Tim were born that was another happy moment in her life as well. She had watched her grandchildren go from tiny toddlers barely able to walk into driving, or semi-driving, teenagers.

It was those moments, such as those, that Nana deeply treasured; she knew that those moments could never be recreated…never. However, she never thought that those moments, especially her visit two weeks prior to, would be the last ones she would make with them. She had always expected to die before them, not the other way around.

Now here she was staying at the Middleton Suite Hotel, thanks to GJ, preparing to go and say her good-bye's to her family and others. She stood up off the bed and began to make her way towards the bathroom; her steps slow and heavy.

Nan sighed heavily once again. No mother should have to bury her son, no mother-in-law her daughter-in-law, and no grandmother her grandchildren.

_---------_(Middleton Memorial)

To say that the funerals drew in a ton of people would be and understatement; it had practically brought in the entire world. Millions of people flooded the cemetery just to be at the members of Team Possible's funerals. There were so many people there that they had to ask security to help manage the people and fill in any open spaces completely, trying to make more room. Nevertheless, even with their efforts it still wasn't enough, people still continued to flock in.

The funerals brought in so much publicity that there were over a dozen news crews there collecting live footage and broadcasting it all over the world. If a person were to go to every home in the world during that time, they wouldn't be able to find a single soul that did not have their televisions on and not watching this footage; these people were just that important. But a good majority of those people were there, in person, at the funerals…yes it was just something that you had to witness in person.

There weren't too many villains amongst the crowd; the only one who showed was Dr. Drakken and his henchmen. Out of all the villains, he was the only one to be seen at the funerals. For once, he didn't care what the other villains would say about him in 'Villains Magazine' attending his arch enemies' funerals. He didn't care if he was going to be an even bigger laughing stock within the villain world. He was there of his own free will and he chose to come and pay his respects…he too could be an adult at times.

While Drakken was there, one person who you expected to be there before the sun even peeked over the horizon was not.

Shego was nowhere to be found.

------------

Shego was standing on top of the tallest building in Middleton; from there she had a clear view of the funeral scene.

She saw the eleven caskets, each with a name engraved in them, lined up side by side and each in front of their respective burial site. She saw the stage erected beside the caskets, complete with a podium and chairs, no doubt for the members of each family. She saw the dozens of speakers set up throughout the entire cemetery so that the people could hear what was being said closer towards the front.

As Shego watched the scene below, she began to wonder why she was up here instead of down there. She should have been the first one down there because of how much Kim's death affected her. She should have been there before the sun even came up because she had that much respect for Kim. …So, why was she up here?

To be perfectly honest it was because she was having an internal conflict with that damned voice again. Every fiber in her being was telling her to go down there and say her good-byes to them, to Kim. But that voice in her head kept telling her _not_ to go, not to say her good-byes…she didn't know what she wanted to do more.

Shego was knocked from her thoughts by the sound of gun fire…it was time for the funerals to begin.

This was her chance…her chance to say good-bye and forget. To forget everything she had learned about Kim…who she was as a hero, who she was as a person. To completely erase everything about Kim from her memories, from her dreams…like an Etch-a-sketch, never knew her. All she had to do was say good-bye.

Yet, she couldn't do it…she couldn't say good-bye. How could she ever forget about the kind of person Kim was? To forget that she was selfless, always helping others, and honest to a fault. No, she could never do that…it was damn near impossible.

She could never forget Kim…she could never say good-bye.

------------

"The people we have come here to honor today constantly, on a daily basis, risked their lives for ours. They have saved our homes, our families, and even our pets…all without asking for any reward. They put their lives on hold just to come help us with ours. They have fought villains and defended us from things that we didn't even know were happening. They pushed themselves to the limit, to the point of sickness, but still found the strength and energy to come and answer our cries for help. They dedicated themselves to us…always making sure we were safe and had what we needed. If we needed protection, they gave it to us. If we needed help, they offered it. If something was stolen from us and we wanted it back, they tracked down the culprit recovered what was stolen and returned it to us. These are the people who made us feel safe…let us never forget the lives lost as we honor them this day. Let us never forget the sacrifices' they made…let us never forget."

--------- (New Day)

Nana had finally arrived back to her home at the Golden Years nursing home. It had taken her four days to get back home because of how long the funerals lasted. She knew the funerals were going to be long, because of who the people were, but she never expected it to last a full on four days and fours nights. Apparently allowing people to speak at the funerals may not have been such a good idea, but not allowing them to speak could have been worse.

She placed her duffel bag down, beside her bed, and sat down on her bed; she was glad to be home. A tired yawn escaped her as she began to get comfortable in her bed; having all those people giving their condolences and being asked all those questions had really drained her…she wasn't as young as she used to be. She quickly slipped off her shoes and settled down into her soft bed. She then removed her glasses and placed them on the stand. The nurse would come get her when it was time to eat and even if she didn't she'd be up in time for dinner…tonight was tapioca pudding night after all.

------------

Nana awoke to the sound of something moving within her room; quickly putting her on high alert. She sat up quickly and reached for her glasses. She noticed that her room was now dark glancing out her window told her why. Heavy storm clouds covered the sky and the rain was pouring down. The second thing she noticed was the sliding door leading outside was open; allowing the rain water to rush in.

She got out of bed and made her way over to the open door and quickly shut it. As she shut the door she heard something move again, this time behind her; she quickly got on her offense. She turned with the speed of a cobra and latched onto the intruder; she used her feet to throw them off balance with a leg sweep, then, using her momentum she prepared to flip them over her back and across the room onto her bed until the sound of their voice halted her actions.

"N-nana." The voice said in a weak whisper that almost escaped Nana's ears. But there was something about the way this voice sounded that stopped her.

Releasing them, letting them fall to the floor, she made her way over to the light switch. When she flicked it on she was in complete shock at who she say. "K-Kimberly…?" she stuttered out in a hoarse voice.

She stared in total disbelief at Kim struggling to get up from the floor. But how…Kim was supposed to be dead; she was supposed to be six feet under back at Team Possible Memorial, the name the people had changed in order of the members of Team Possible. Maybe she was finally losing her mind and going senile in her old age.

"Nana." Kim repeated, as she looked at her grandmother; she was still alive, she was alright. She continued to struggle trying to stand…she wanted to be held in those arms that loved her so. But before she got a chance to stand she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. She looked and saw Nana kneeling beside her and then she felt delicate and gentle arms warp around her and a head placed on her shoulder.

Nana held Kim as tightly as her form would allow. She couldn't believe it…Kim was alive, she wasn't dead. As Nana continued to embrace Kim her eyes began to water; she never expected to be able to hold Kim in her arms again. Slowly tears of joy rolled down Nana's face as she held onto Kim she began to rock back and forth.

Kim was in shock when she felt her Nana embrace her. Her traveling had brought her into the arms of someone who loved her. She quickly wrapped her arms around her Nana's waist and buried her face in her shoulder. She was greatly overjoyed to know that her Nana was alive…things were starting to look up for her. Soon her body began to tremble as she stayed within her Nana's arms and then she began sobbing.

Nana just held her even tighter as Kim began to sob. She started to make gentle cooing noises trying to sooth her and offer her comfort. She began to stroke Kim's filthy mane, not that she noticed, trying to give her all the support she needed. Nothing else matter to her but Kim being in her arms.

They held each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes.

"Director." Kim muttered into Nana's shoulder. While she was thrilled to be here with a family member she had come for information as well.

"What…?" Nana asked because she had been so out of it that she had missed what Kim had said.

"Director," Kim repeated a bit harder. "That was the name that mom told me before she…before she…" Kim couldn't even finish her sentence before she broke down crying again.

Nana just allowed her to cry and continued to try and sooth her as best she could. While Kim cried her thoughts went over the name Kim had said to her. It had been a long time since she heard the name Director. She let out a heavy sigh there was something about that name that Kim should know…and due to recent events she _deserved_ to know.

"Kim," Nana began, as she broke the contact between herself and Kim, and stared Kim in the eyes. "Let me explain to you the _true_ reasons behind my early retirement and the reason why my blood runs cold when I hear the name…Director."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: The truth about Nana's early retirement from GJ.


	4. Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests

**A/n:**_ And! ...after a SUPER LONG pause in this story I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry to all my readers/watchers etc ^^;...I ended up losing my inspiration for this story but its back! (Also, BIG thanks to the people who left reviews, even though this thing hasn't been updated since '07!!) and even put this thing on their fav/alert list! You Rock! _

_I promise I'll try not to have you guys waiting so long like that again._

_Hope you guys still like it^^;...Now on with the chapter!_

_--------_

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests

Nana Possible led the last of her immediate family to the bathroom. The senior closed the toilet seat and had her granddaughter take a seat; the redhead sat down without a word. Once Kim was "taken care of" the blue eyed female then turned her attention to the tub. She began to fill it with warm water for Kim's bath. The two relatives co-existed in silence for 10 minutes before the silence was finally broken.

"I'll be right back," Nana informed the teen before exiting the bathroom. The slightly taller woman reentered the bathroom with a towel and a face towel along with a pair of scissors.

She hung the towel on the towel rack, and placed the scissors on the sink, before she went into her medical cabinet. The older of the two fished out antiseptics, pain medicine, needle and thread, and a couple other medical necessities.

The broken, mentally, physically, and emotionally, superhero watched her grandmother move about; her forest green eyes never once leaving the retiree's form. It was as if Kim were afraid to focus her attention on something else out of fear that the grey haired woman would suddenly be taken from her; honestly, who could blame her.

Kim watched as the elder female went back over to the tub and turned off the water. She also observed as the blue eyed woman stuck her hand in the water to make sure that the water was at a good temperature. After checking those things out Nana turned her attention back toward her grandchild.

She approached Kim and surveyed the adolescent's attire. After her inspection was done Nana nodded silently to herself before she picked up the scissors she had placed on the sink. "I'm going to cut you out of your clothing. It will be easier to do this as opposed to you moving about and aggravating your wounds," the older woman said in a soft tone.

The redhead simply nodded; it wasn't a nod of consent, just a nod to show that she wasn't going to object to the method of disrobing her body. The senior Possible had Kim out of her clothing within 5 minutes flat.

Now that that was out of the way, Nana Possible gently lifted her "undead" relative, considering the fact that Kim had been announced dead and buried, from her seat and helped the shorter female into the tub. The senior felt it would not be suitable for her granddaughter to listen to her entire story while sitting in worn down, smelly clothing, with injuries that needed to be tended to, and covered in grime. However, the redhead would disagree that remaining as she was would have been bad for her, and, considering the giant heart pained spiral her life had gone, sore body parts and being covered in filth would have seemed miniscule compared to the other pains the former hero felt.

Once the jade eyed female was helped into her grandmother's tub the senior then took a moment to stand back and truly look at the girl. In complete honestly, the elderly woman did not care about her relative's appearance; at least for the moment. The gray haired retiree was actually just making sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her and that Kim was actually residing in her bathroom and stinking up the room.

The last remaining member of Team Possible sensed that her grandmother's eyes were upon her and turned to lock eyes with her family member. Jade met light blue as the two looked into each other's emotion filled eyes; each seeking the comforting presence and reassurance of the other to make their pains, both different and the same, go away.

"Kimberly…" Nana Possible whispered in something of a weak voice as she felt her throat tensing up once more.

"Yes, Nana?"

The older of the two shook her head, a small smile on her lips. "Nothing. I'm just glad that you're here," she responded.

The dirty female yawned tiredly and nodded slowly. "Me…too," Kim answered sleepily. She stretched her body to try and dispel her fatigue; wanting to here the story her grandmother was going to tell her. However, sitting in a tub filled with warm water caressing her sore muscles was not helping her very much.

"Kimberly, if you're tired after bathing why not just rest for a few hours," the senior suggested, knowing how stubborn the girl could be; always putting herself last. Nana could see her grandchild's eyes droop and how Kim struggled to keep them open, mostly to avoid from drowning in the tub, the girl was stubborn but, then again, so was she when she was Kim's age. It would do neither of them any good if Kim was too tried to here the information that she knew. The redhead shook her head, signaling that she would not comply with the suggestion, even if it was damn tempting.

Nana Possible sighed in amusement. She should have expected Kim to object to that after all. "Okay fine. I'll tell you why I retired early—" she was interrupted by another yawn from the lime eyed fighter. "I'll try and make it quick, giving you the major points and skipping small details, if it can be helped." She informed the younger woman.

As Nana grabbed the face towel and a bar of soap, the blue eyed female never thought that she would ever have to tell anyone, especially Kim, the story she was about to hear. Hell, she didn't even want to remember the events herself; she was surprised she was able to escape having nightmares from what she had seen. Still, she wondered, now more than anything, if she had said something all those years ago could all of this tragedy have been prevented, as she lathered up the rag and began to wash her grandchild as she began her story.

(Flashback)-------

_A young adult Marie Helen Possible stood before a team of trainees. The room was filled with hundreds of people, mostly teens to young adults', as that was her field, from all over the world. Each varied in color, age, ethnic group, height, weight, and many more things; as different as death and immortality. Yet, each was here because they had one thing in common…they wanted to fight for justice, more specifically…they wanted to fight for Global Justice._

_Out of all the people she was training, only one stood out enough to catch her eye. A teenager by the name of Elizabeth Director; the girl's file was impressive. Seeing the younger female was not disappointing…which was good because it meant she lived up to her reputation. The girl had skills. This was going to be the one that she was going to take as her apprentice and teach her everything she knew._

"_Her," Marie pointed out amongst the other trainees. A larger, taller man standing beside her nodded._

"_Elizabeth Director, step forward!" the nameless man shouted and immediately, everyone stopped their training and stood at attention. Only one person moved through the crowd and stood before the two official GJ officials._

"_Sir?" the adolescent questioned as she stood at attention._

"_Meet your superior…agent Possible," he commented as he pointed toward the shorter woman next to him. "You'll be learning from the best here," he added._

"_Don't be so formal John," the smaller of the two scolded him with a smile. She then turned her attention to the teenage girl before them. "Call me Marie," she informed her apprentice._

"_Ma'am!"_

"_Come with me…I'll start off by familiarizing you with the base," the redheaded officer said, as she beckoned the brown haired girl to follow her. Since the older woman's back was to her apprentice, and John was focused back on the other "students", neither noticed the evil smirk that adored the shorter woman's features for a brief moment before it was concealed._

_--------_

"I was so eager back then to have someone walking in my footsteps that I was completely blinded to the type of person Elizabeth was," the senior Possible said, shame completely consuming her voice and showing in her eyes.

"I never knew there were three Director siblings," the younger woman voiced, a little awe sneaking into her voice.

The spectacle wearing female, sighed heavily as she squirted some shampoo into her hands. She rubbed them together before she put them into the injured hero's hair and began lathering up her mane. For a while, silence was all that passed between them for a while.

"Indeed there are," Nana confirmed. "But, I'm not surprised that no one knows of her...she preferred working in the background," she added.

The former hero nodded. She closed her eyes as her grandmother massaged her scalp; the feeling was heavenly and made her want to rest even more.

"So…what exactly did she do, that led to you retiring?" Kim inquired curiously.

When the shorter woman's hands suddenly stop massaging her scalp, the younger of the two opened her eyes to see what was up. She immediately noticed the look of sadness that conquered the retired woman's face; regret, was also there too which Kim had recently become familiar with.

Sensing eyes on her Nana Possible turned her blue eyes to meet her relatives. She forced out a tiny smile, but it was full of countering emotions. "She used the skills she learned from me and led an assault on Global Justice," she stated. "She murdered over 200 agents that day and surely would have killed everyone had I…not stopped her."

_---------_

_(Several Years Later)_

_Alarms blared loudly within Global Justice headquarters. The entire base was in an uproar; agents of all ranks ran to their posts. _

"_What's going on?!" Marie demanded to know as she entered into the security room. Dozens of agents were typing fervently on their computers._

"_The system's being hacked into!" a woman shouted. "We can't stop it!"_

"_Agent Possible! There's also movement in the upper and lower levels…we're being attacked!"_

_The blue eyed female gasped. Just how was it possible for someone to hack into their systems, which had top level security and be over running the base? Whoever they were they sure picked a surefire time for and invasion; nearly two-thirds of GJ officers were away on missions of their own._

"_See if we can send out emergency distress signals!" the peach skinned woman shouted over all the commotion._

"_Negative, all communication both incoming and outgoing have been severed," someone answered in a panic._

_The red haired martial artist growled in frustration. "Well, it looks like we're on our own until units arrive," she said. "I want you three over there trying to bring back up the communications signals as quickly as you can! Everyone else…I want you located where the intruders are and stop them!" she ordered, being the highest ranking officer in the building for the moment._

"_Ma'am!"_

_--------_

_Marie panted heavily as she kept her forearms up for defense. Sweat poured down her face, which was covered in its fair share of bruises. Her sapphire orbs stayed focused ahead of her._

_There, across the room from her lay the cause of all this panic, destruction, and death. The person that she had taken under her wing and had taught them everything she knew about how to be a well loved and respected hero. However, her teachings were being used in another way._

"_Aw, you're not hurt are you?" Elizabeth teased, with a cutting smirk._

_The taller of the two coughed. She ignored the question and decided to ask one of her own. "Why are you doing this?!" she demanded to know—it almost sounded like she was begging for an answer._

"_Because the age of heroes is over and should only reside in myths," the smaller woman countered. "And what better way to achieve my goal than to cripple GJ…the largest government organization that trains tens of thousands of 'heroes' around the globe."_

_A few moments of tense silence passed between them. Marie was swerving that information around in her head; Elizabeth was busy studying her former teacher._

"_You know, I really have you to thank…without your expert training, I might not have been able to pull this off. At least, not for another ten years or so," the brown haired villain commented, with a chuckle._

_The young Possible snarled. Not long after those words had exited the attacker's mouth, she charged at the girl. She was going to stop Elizabeth…no matter what._

_--------_

"Nana…"

"Eventually, help arrived and we were able to stop them. We caught everyone with the exception of Elizabeth…she escaped because…I was too weak to…" she trailed off but Kim knew what she was referring to. She didn't have the heart to kill Elizabeth…no matter how evil the woman was.

_Well, this explains why she was always against me working full time with GJ. She probably thought Betty would turn out like her sister,_ Kim thought to herself. "So…were you guys ever able to find her?" she asked.

"No," came the senior's blunt answer. "When she hacked into the system she practically erased her very existence…from finger prints to social security, all of it was gone. Not only that but she had rigged it to where it could never be restored back into the system."

In the heat of the moment every GJ agent around the globe was searching for the renegade agent. However, without any proof that this person even existed anymore it was impossible to put out a World Wide alert on her; to other law enforcement agencies it would be like searching for a ghost.

"Then what happened?"

"I helped with the clean up but after everything was back up and running…I retired shortly after, never wanting to train another person again and out of shame. I used meeting your grandfather as the reason I wanted to hang-up the hero gig, without my retirement being such a big deal."

Just as the senior citizen finished her story, the short version of it, she had also finished bathing Kim; the peach skinned girl was so dirty that she had to empty out the dirty water and restock the tub with fresh water twice!

The grandmother reached behind her and grabbed the towel she had brought; she was going to have to get another one for Kim's soaked mane. She handed the towel to the naked young adult before she exited the bathroom to go and fetch another; the sapphire eye female was back within moments.

Once again, the two fell back into a comfortable silence. After Kim was dry, Nana began treating the girl's wounds since they were now cleaned. The task took another hour to complete.

"Finished," the retiree announced with a smile. "Now, let's get you into some pajamas and off to bed," she added, as she helped the now clean and better smelling woman from the tube.

"Stay here?! But Nana what if…" the redhead was about to protest, ironically, but she was cut off.

"'But what' Kim? The entire world thinks you're dead and if you're worried about someone here seeing you don't worry, the staff never comes into the room unless they have the okay from the people," she assured her last living relative. "Plus you're too tired to go anywhere else anyway," she pointed out.

The "undead" woman breathed a sigh of relief, as she was helped to the bed. She didn't sit down, even though she was certain that her Nana didn't care if she sat on the bed naked. Instead, she waited while the gray haired Possible fetched her some clothes out of the drawer.

"Good thing you left a pair of pajamas and clothes over here during your last visit huh?" Marie remarked, with a light laugh as she handed the garments to the taller woman.

A light chuckle escaped Kim; it felt like forever since she last laughed. With some assistance, she was able to get into her clothes. She then pulled the covers back and eased herself into bed.

"Goodnight, Nana," she muttered sleepily just as the stress and fatigue caught up. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

Marie approached the snoozing young adult. She brushed a few locks of damp hair from the girl's face; she then leaned in and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Kimberly. I love you," she whispered before she went about straightening up the bathroom before she herself went to bed.

(Elsewhere)-------

"So, now the entire world is mourning over Team Possible…what a marvelous sight," Gemini said, with a sadistic chuckle.

"Indeed, but there is still one more thing to be done before our plan can be underway," a woman said as she walked from the shadows. She was taller than Gemini by half an inch.

"Oh really now?" he inquired, as he looked at her.

The eye patch wearing male was met with a nod. "Nana Possible needs to be taken care of…and I need a few of your agents to do it," she stated.

Before Gemini could speak, someone else beat him to it. "Is killing her really necessary Elizabeth?" Betty questioned as she approached her two siblings. "She's an old woman…what danger could she possibly pose?"

"Indeed it is little sister. Marie is old, but she is no fool…she knows that what happened was no accident. I don't want anything interfering with our plan," the eldest Director sibling explained. "Gemini…I want her dead within three days," she ordered her brother before disappearing.

"I'll get on it right away," he answered as he too faded from sight. Betty was the last to disappear.

She pulled off her helmet and sat it on the stand; it was a virtual reality helmet which explained why they were all able to meet and disappear. They were all tuned to a special, code encrypted frequency that couldn't be hacked. The brown skinned female exited this room and headed to and elevator that took her upward.

She exited the elevator and was back in the library of her home. A heavy sigh escaped her as she took a seat; god! What was wrong with her?

It was really a rhetorical question because she already knew the answer to that question; she was emotional. Within her cheat, a piece of her heart hurt knowing that Kim Possible was dead. Honestly, she hadn't expected to become so attached to the young heroin but after 8 years of interacting with the girl, taking the redhead under her wing, how could Betty not?

For a brief moment, Betty wondered if this was how Marie felt when Elizabeth led her attack on Global Justice all those years ago? _Is what I'm feeling what she felt,_ she mentally asked herself. The one eyed woman, as well as Gemini, were aware of the attack their eldest sibling led on GJ…it was the main reason that she became a "hero"; it was much easier to over throw GJ from the inside which is why she work hard to be the head of the organization.

Still, this is how it had to be. She and her siblings had planned this out for so long that it would be unfair for their plan to not work because of some teenager who thought she could save the world; it was such a foolish idea.

The only reason Kim was made into a GJ agent was so that they could keep an eye on her. They would watch her progress and the moment that Kim started to grow in power it was time to dispose of her. Having Kim as an agent served as leverage against Nana Possible—in case she decided to speak out against Betty.

"Pull yourself together, this is no time to falter," the dark haired organization leader ordered herself. Her "job" required her to act until otherwise…and she would do just that.

(New Day)--------

While a large portion of the world was crying over the fall of Team Possible, another, rather large portion, was celebrating the fact. The villains of the world were celebrating the fact that they no longer had to constantly look over their shoulders for any signs of Kim Possible and her idiotic sidekick.

Their way of celebrating was to run wild and cause trouble while everyone was distracted by this news; little did they know it was all a part of the Director siblings plan. However, before they went about with that action…they had to finish partying first. Every villains hangout, from the Americas to the wacko's who resided in Antarctica were having a jolly good time.

Still, not everyone in the villain community was joyous over this information; such as a certain pale skinned plasma power villainess for instance.

Shego was currently at another one of her homes; it was in the forest of another country. She was stilling on the couch in complete silence, the Pandaroo of her no longer living love interest clutched tightly in one arm.

She tossed her head back and stared deeply into the ceiling, as if it would suddenly say something to ease her pain. Yet, as always, it said nothing.

It had been two days since Kim's and the other were buried; that's how long she had been here. The former hero wasn't worried about work because Drakken had given all his employees a vacation period, for how long was unknown, and she had more than enough money stashed away to live off of for quite some time.

Still, while her eyes were focused on the ceiling, her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was shifting over the time she knew her, as far as she was concerned, Princess. Even though the ink haired fighter would never admit it aloud…there were two sides to her and Kim's "relationship".

One side of it was the side that they showed to the public. Good verses bad, the just and the unjust. This is how the public viewed them every time they squared off against each other; they were powerful, head strong, rivals. Each woman trying to outdo the other and pushing themselves to improve themselves by the time they met up again.

Then, there was the other side to them; the side that only they had seen. Despite what the world thought, they didn't not always jump into fighting each other every time they met—they knew when violence was needed and when it was not. When not in the "eye of the world" they got along very well on numerous occasions.

One was when they had to work together to get Shego's moronic brothers powers back from that loser of a villain Avarious. While the thief wasn't as upset about joining forces with Kim as she pretended to be, she did have an image to keep up. No way in all mighty hell was Shego going to let her brothers see her being nice to Kimmie without making it seem like a fate worse than death! Still, Kim understood that and did not fault the villainess—that was just how deep their understanding of one another had gotten over the years.

There was also the time where Shego had been turned into Miss Go. She released a deep sigh just thinking about that one. Still, while the pale martial artist resented forced to be good she had…enjoyed it; she loved being able to be near Pumpkin without their "public" job getting in the way.

She and Kim got along perfectly; they easily reached the level of best friends. In all honesty, the super powered woman's most treasured moment was when she and Kim took photos in the photo booth at the mall. Still, despite all the fun Shego was having there was almost a down side. While in that "phase" she had almost told Kim how she really felt about the smaller woman.

"God! I would have died from embarrassment had I told her that!" she groaned, as she buried her face in Panadroo. She was so thankful that Ron was an idiot and had accidentally hit her when he did; she never thought that she would think such a thing.

Normally, embarrassment wasn't something that ever crossed Shego's mind. It probably came from the fact that when she used to be a superhero and got into it with villains, depending on the villain, she'd be making her way back to Go Tower butt naked. That usually, got Hego to preaching about her "behavior" and how as a woman she should be more "modest"; successfully leading Shego to set his "holier than thou ass" on fire.

"Princess was the only person on the planet who could make me feel embarrassed about something," she muttered to herself. "She's also the only person who could make me care so much," she added in, referring to her current emotional state. The only other time she had felt so lost was when her mother died.

(Later)--------

Kim awoke sometime in the afternoon; she felt so well rested. She used the pillows to prop herself up against the headboard. She then surveyed the room she was in and she knew immediately that her grandmother wasn't in there. She couldn't help but feeling a small sense of worry because of this fact, however, before she let fear get the best of her she heard the door open and close.

"Kim, are you awake yet?"

"Yes," the young adult answered.

"That's good because I brought you breakfast," the elder female said, as she walked further into her room, carrying a tray of food, and saw that the crime fighter was sitting already propped up in bed.

The aroma hit the recovering woman's nose and her stomach immediately growled loudly. "Thanks Nana," she responded with a sheepish smile.

The aged female nodded. She then walked over to the bed and sat the tray across Kim's lap. The breakfast consisted of a stack of pancakes, sausage, bacon, ham, biscuits, grits, juice, and fruits; her granddaughter had always had a large appetite.

"If you want more just let me know and I'll go back and get you more," Marie informed her "patient" before exiting turning to exit the room and take up residence in the living area.

However, before she could exit the room the red manned female spoke. "Nana?" she questioned in a low tone.

"Yes?"

"Wh…what do we do next?" she inquired

"Simple…we salvage what we can…and keep going," the shorter of the two answered with a small smile. When she saw her relative smile back she exited the room.

---------

The remainder of the day for them was spent just enjoying the company of the other. Kim's wounds were cleaned and redressed several times throughout the day; the last thing she needed was for them to become infected. Still, despite the sense of normality, despite how little it was, trouble was on its way to shatter it.

(New Day)---------

It was mid afternoon and Km was walking down the street. She had a cap on to cover her fiery mane and a hoodie, with the hood up to conceal any strands that got loose, and was wearing dark blue jeans. On her back she carried a black backpack—it held food and her pajamas.

As she was walking, unnoticed down the street she passed a store; there were several televisions in the window, which was cracked so passerby's could heard sound, meaning they sold T.V.s more than likely. She would have kept on walking had the news not caught her attention.

"At two this afternoon Marie Helen Possible was found dead in her home by the staff of River Pines retirement home. We are told that she suffered a heart attack sometime during the night while in her sleep…no doubt due to the stress of losing her family…"

Kim growled lowly before walking away once again. She was in no mood to hear lies at this moment; especially when she had witnessed the truth.

--------

"_Kim! Kim wake up!" Nana whispered in a hastened tone._

_The ex-hero sprang up from the bed. "H-huh? What is…" she was cut off with a hand covering her mouth._

"_Shh. There's isn't much time to explain but we have to get you out of here, now!"_

_The senior released her hold on her granddaughter's mouth. She then rushed over to the closet and pulled out a backpack. "This is for you," she said quickly while presenting the bag to the recovering teen. "There's food, clothes, and some money in it."_

"_Wait! What for?!" Kim demanded to know in a panicked tone. She did make sure to keep her voice low though._

_By now, the sapphire eyed woman was opening the window in her bedroom. Once it was opened she beckoned for Kim to come to her; but, the fear gripped young adult stayed cemented in place. She shook her head 'no', her mind finally clicking to what was going on._

_Within the blink of an eye, Marie was embracing her grandchild in a bone crushing hug. The taller woman embraced her in a hug just as tightly. "Kim, you must go. If they discover that you're still alive they'll come after you and in the state you're in you won't possibly be able to fight them off," she attempted to reason with the last remaining member of her immediate family._

"_Then why don't you come with me?"_

_A sorrowful chuckle escaped the smaller female. "They came here for me…we both know that. I'm not as young as I once was so I won't be able to get far, they would catch me," she pointed out._

_By now, tears were falling from both women's eyes. They were about to be separated once again; and this time, one of them was not going to survive. _

"_Kim, by some miracle you survived…which means that you still have things to do with your life. Make use of it. …Don't get yourself killed because you're too stubborn to leave me, you'll always have your memories of me and everyone else," Nana cooed softly, while stroking Kim's mane one last time._

_Eventually, the green eyed fighter released her hold on the shorter woman. "Alright…I'll go," she sniffed as she placed the backpack on her back. She climbed into the window pane, glanced at her family one final time, before jumping out the window and onto the ground._

_She gained her footing rather quickly and ran into the trees; she went far enough back to where she could see inside of her grandmother's room without being seen. Honestly, she wished she hadn't seen it._

_A figure dressed in black into in the room and grabbed the senior from behind; the aged woman didn't even bother to put up much of a fight. Once she was in a secure hold he injected something into Marie's neck; it started working instantly, which explained why they let her go. The glasses wearing female clutched at her chest, signs of a heart attack, before falling to the ground and out of Kim's sight and life…forever._

_--------_

The hold on the strap of her backpack tightened. Her entire body was filled with anger; she had finally reached her breaking point.

"I swear I will have my revenge," she growled to herself as she continued walking. Where to, was unknown to her.

She was going to make the Director siblings sorry for every crossing her, for taking away her family, for shattering her life! She would get them all; picking them off one by one like a pride of lions do their prey.

But, before she could do that she had to get herself well. Not only that but she had to find a place to stay as well as get stronger. It would take some time, to build herself up and her resources, but she didn't care; all creatures of prey needed patience.

"And when the time come for my revenge…they will suffer," she snarled, as she walked into a darkened alley way.

-----------------

Next time: Dark time descend upon the villain community as well as GJ. Oh! And a late night rendezvous too!


	5. Chapter 5: Here Comes Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of its characters Disney owns them.

**A/n:** _Yeah I know its been a minute ^^; ...sorry about that everyone. Man! This thing has 69 reviews and its not even halfway finished yet! Wow! You all really love this story a lot huh? I'm glad and a shoutout to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and even put this on their alert list. BTW, I'm almost at 100...if I can get at least 85 reviews I'll try and get the next chapter up this time next week??? (This is a bribe only if it works, lol)._

_Also, the first scene involving GJ was betad/edited by my buddy StarvingLunatic because she really likes me (ignoring all her protests and denile of course^_^)...lol, how many people can put THAT in the Author's Note? _

_Now on with the chapter!!!_

_-----------_

Chapter 5: Here Comes Trouble

Faint rays of sunlight slowly began to creep through closed blinds and into a certain plasma wielding female's bedroom. The rays that managed to penetrate through landed lazily on the black comforter of her bed; more specifically, the rays landed upon the dishelved state of the pale fighter's bed.

Her pillows were scattered about the bed, some even taking up residence on the floor. More than half of her comforter was hanging off of her large bed. Since her comforter was all but off the bed, it made it easier to see how the sheet had come off the bed in one corner—exposing the jade colored mattress that was hidden underneath.

Once upon a time, this state of her bed wouldn't have been so surprising. After all, being the healthy in shape woman that Shego is, it wasn't uncommon for her to have certain dreams that brought about the same state of her bed if not worse. However, the reason for her bed being in such a state now had nothing to do with the former…and she doubted it ever would again.

Suddenly, an annoying beeping sound filled the silence air, causing the figure beneath the sheets to stir. A loud groan escaped the ebony haired thief's lips from being taken away from her sleep; then, without warning, a pale arm shot out and landed roughly atop the alarm clock on her night stand successfully halting the irritating noise…at least for the next five minutes.

Without bothering to pull her arm back into the warmth provided by her sheets, not that her arm was cold in the slightest…she did have an abnormally high body temperature thanks to her powers and nothing short of another Ice Age would be able to affect her, she left it resting on her clock. Shego released a deep and heavy sigh as she looked at the time on the clock and thought about how much time had passed—and she wasn't referring to the mere four hours of sleep she had gotten the previous night either.

Two months. That's how long it has been since Team Possible's death…_her_ Princess's death the forefront among them. So much had happened within that time.

For the emerald eyed martial artist, it was night after night after night of restless sleep. No matter what she did or what she tried the raven haired criminal just wasn't able to sleep through the night anymore. Or, if she did manage to sleep it was only a dreamless twenty minutes worth. The only upside that she was able to come up with was that Drakken was still kinda down and out himself and had placed all his employees on paid vacation. Concerning the world however, it was beginning to come about slowly but surely.

It had taken some time, perhaps two weeks after the funeral of Team Possible was held, for the villains within the villain community to get back on the wagon…but they had—with the exception of a few of course. With the world still mourning and in shock over their beloved redheaded teen hero the villains were able to easily take advantage; and, when they did go up against local authorities they brushed through them with ease…there was no Kim Possible to stop them now.

Still, before the villain community could get used to prolonged success Global Justice stepped in and intervened; their actions reminding evildoers that they were only lenient with them because of Team Possible's funeral. Within no time, villains plans were back to being thwarted and they were being thrown in jail…though many of them didn't stay behind bars long seeing as how they escaped from GJ prison facilities within a few weeks.

Out of all the GJ agents sent out to fight against crime, and agent by the name of Will Du seemed to be the most prominent. Each mission he was handed was completed 100% by the book—section, article, paragraph, and sentence! He took on all cases, from going up again Dementor all the way to rescuing kittens from trees!

At first, when Will began saving people around the globe they didn't know how to treat him; they were torn between years of loyalty to Kim Possible or this new savior of theres'. One would have thought that it would have taken a couple of months to embrace Will when compared to the years of service and feats Kim went through and performed when saving the world AND managing the hellhole known as high school…but that was not the case.

Shego released a vicious growl, and though it was into her pillow, it echoed quite clearly within her bedroom. She reacted in such a way because she remembered how quickly and easily the world accepted Will—not so much so as him as a person, the guy didn't have the most win over personality, but more so as a person to latch on to for safety whenever there was danger.

Within two months the entire world was referring to the mocha skinned man as "The New Kim Possible". The first time Shego had heard somebody say that, she had literally beaten them within less than an inch of their life; how dare anyone think that anybody could replace _her_ Kimmie! Hell, even such a thought was blasphemous!

The former hero was drawn from her heated thought by the sound of her alarm going off again. Instead of hitting the snooze button she decided to just turn it off. Once that was done she basically crawled outta bed, took the time to remake it—making sure to place Pandaroo up against the pillows—and then head to the bathroom for her morning shower.

While waiting for the water to heat up, Shego had gone about brushing her teeth. After that was done, she looked at herself in the mirror…getting lost in thought for a few moments before coming out of it.

"You know you should go see her," her reflection spoke to her…though it was really just a manifestation of her conscious speaking with her.

"I know I should…" she muttered to herself, eyes focused on her reflection.

Shego's reflection released a deep sigh, scratching the back of her thick mane while doing so. "It's been two months for crying out loud," her conscious argued in a tired voice, proving that they had had this talk before.

"But…if I do go…it'll mean that I've accepted it…that she really is…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence. She also tried to keep her voice from breaking.

"She is…they all are," her conscious pointed out the obvious. "You're not doing yourself any favors by not going, nor is your refusal to go and see her going to by some miracle bring her back…the Greek and Norris gods don't exist here."

"I-it's just so hard," the master thief admitted, as tears began to build up within her jade eyes—though she tried to keep them from falling.

She was met from a nod from her conscious. "Because your feelings for her…but you aren't the only one who's hurt, you're just cut deeper due to your feelings. But look at yourself, I've seen antique clocks held together better than you! You need to pull yourself together! What would she think if she saw you like this?" Her conscious all but demanded to know, voice hardening a bit at the end...having reached the end of "its" rope with herself.

A few moments of silence passed before a slight chuckle escaped from Shego's throat. "She'd probably wanna know if I'd been turned into Miss Go again," she joked. When she turned her eyes back to look at "herself" in the mirror all traces of tears and the breakdown she was about to have were gone. "But, I don't think she'd like seeing me this way at all…I'm 'tough as nails' Shego after all."

Her conscious smirked at her. "That's better…crumbling at the touch of a feather just doesn't suit you," her conscious remarked. "…So, you'll go see her?" it inquired just to be sure.

The reflection was met with a firm nod. "Yes, I'll go see her…by the end of the week," she informed her infuriating conscious…honestly, she was shocked she still had one.

"You'd better or you'll be hearing more of me than you like."

"That limit was reached when you opened your mouth."

"Smartass…I like it," came her conscious reply before it disappeared, leaving her "real" reflection in the mirror.

As the plasma powered martial artist began stripping out of her clothes, she had to admit to herself that that talk had felt good; she felt better than she had in a long time, aka: two months. Stepping into the hot shower and allowing the water to wash over her, she pondered over how she would properly say goodbye to Kimmie…no, Kimberly Ann Possible.

(GJ Headquarters)---------

Special Agent Will Du marched down the corridors of the base with a deep scowl on his face. He was both angered and embarrassed by the events that happened not even a good two hours ago. Adding insult to injury he was summoned to Dr. Director's office the moment he regained consciousness!

He arrived before the doors of the one eyed woman in record time. Taking a moment to dust off his uniform, and fix it up as best he could, he attempted to make himself look somewhat presentable before rapping on the large, thick metal doors, using his knuckles. The world saver got a response in less than 30 seconds.

"Enter," came the strong, yet feminine, voice of Betty Director.

With one final deep breath Will entered into the spacious office, the automatic doors immediately closing behind him. He approached her desk and stood before like the "good little soldier" he was; with arms behind his back, feet together, eyes trained on his superior, eyes still locked with his superior…not in a challenging manner, but to simply show respect, and business face on. Quite frankly, he looked like the biggest pompous ass one would ever meet.

The brunette surveyed her second-in-command taking in everything from his posture to how worse for wear he looked. His uniform was torn in various places and some areas even sported dirt and blood. The left side of his jaw was swollen and slightly discolored and a cut was in the corner of his lower lip.

She closed her eye and rested her chin on her interlaced hands, which were supported by her elbows being propped up on her desk. For the next five minutes the room was engulfed in thick silence and slight tension.

Finally, she opened her eye and spoke. "What happened Agent Du?" she demanded to know in a calm tone. When one had as much power, not to mention respect, as she had…raising your voice was not necessary.

"We were attacked," the younger male answered without hesitation, in his usual tone.

"And Motor Ed?" Dr. Director inquired even though she already knew the answer…she had read the report after all.

"He was taken," the black eyed male responded.

Betty nodded and sat back in her chair, her fingers still interlaced with one another. A brief moment of silence passed before words exited her mouth. "Recount to me everything that happened Agent Du and leave nothing out," she ordered in such a commanding tone, a tone that she had developed over the years.

The shorter man hesitated for a fraction of a second, which Betty noticed, before nodding. Inhaling deeply, he began to recount the events that happened that lead him to being unconscious in the medical bay as well as the loss of his team and Motor Ed.

(Recount)-------

"Whoo! You'll, like, never catch me dudes. Seriously," Motor Ed hollered from his freshly stolen vehicle as he sped down the road with Global Justice agents in hot pursuit.

_My team and I were chasing after Ed, trying to subdue him with the least amount of force as to not damage the stolen vehicle. He was not making things easy…plus, by the time my team and I had gotten there he had had time to modify the car._

Just as GJ cars had gotten up on Ed's bumper, he smirked and pressed a button near the steering wheel. It immediately triggered the nitrous and put a good amount of distance between him and the pursuing agents. "Told ya, ya couldn't catch me dudes. Only Red had a chance of doing that and she's like, long gone to that giant rockin out car lot in the sky, like seriously," he commented with a laugh, removing his hands from the wheel to play the air guitar for a few moments.

_Seeing that Ed was about to escape, one of the junior agents in my team decided to act. Using his laser gun, he aimed it at the back tired of Ed's liberated vehicle and the blonde haired man prepared to enter a turn. It made contact at just the right moment, blowing the tire and also causing the car to spin out of control._

"Ahhh! Like, so not gnarly dudes! Don't you like know, to like, never come between a man and his ride? Like seriously!" Ed cried as he tried his best to regain control of the car, but it was of no use considering the speed the car was going. "Like, wipeout dudes! Bail! Bail!" he yelled as he dived out of the car as it spun into a metal light pole.

_While it is unfortunate we couldn't save the car from being damaged, we were able to catch up to Ed…seeing as how it took him a while to get up and when he did, we were already upon him. He offered up some resistance but in the end we managed to subdue him and knocked him out. As we were waiting for the security truck to show to place Ed in that's…that's when things took a turn for the worse._

Suddenly, a masked figure seemingly appeared out of nowhere and stood before the 5 GJ operatives. The person was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit, almost similar like the ones worn in prison except it wasn't orange. They also had on dark, fingerless gloves, and dark heavy boots. They weren't really tall, perhaps medium height at best. Whoever this person was truly looked like a slasher…all they needed was a chainsaw to make the look complete.

"You know, if you hand Ed over now, I'll make your defeat a quick one," the masked figure offered, voice light sounding as if they hadn't hit puberty yet.

_Though this person was wearing a mask, I could immediately tell that this was someone new. There voice was unlike any of the criminals identifying voices I've heard…they sounded young. The person wasn't very tall either, perhaps a few inches beneath me…whether they were male or female I don't know because their clothes were loose just enough to keep their gender hidden._

Will frowned and stood forward. "You, whoever you are, are in violation of code 859-3 which states that any threats made to a Global Justice agent or employee is immediate grounds for arrest and up to 3 years in prison and a $1 million dollar fine," the brown skinned man stated as he quoted from the book word for word and line by fucking line.

"Oh really? …I wonder what kind of trouble I'll get into for kicking you and your fellow operatives asses? …Who knows, I might even kill one or two of you," the masked figure mused.

Before Will could give the order to attack, he suddenly felt a sharp pain course through his body; it was so much so that he instantly fell to the ground. All he could do was listen to the sound of battle around him before darkness took over and he slipped into unconsciousness.

(End recount)------

"That's the last thing I remember," Will informed his superior. "When I awoke again I was in GJ's medical bay and had learned that two of my team members had been killed, one is still in critical condition, and the other had lost their left arm and will never walk again. Not to mention the fact that Motor Ed was taken from our very hands," he all but spit out in anger though he was trying his best to keep himself composed.

It was downright disgraceful! A seasoned agent like himself, and top operatives of their division teammates, bested by a single person! They also thoroughly had their asses kicked and handed to them! Such a crippling blow to his male pride…and then to be called before his superior like a wet behind the ears rookie!

"I see," the coffee skinned woman commented. "And you're positive that person is someone who you've never encountered before?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am! I'm sure of it," he answered, his jaw tight as he responded. Oh, if he ever got his hands on this person he would make them pay dearly—tossing all protocol aside in the process.

The second-in-command was taken from his thoughts about revenge, though he thought of it as regaining honor, as Dr. Director arose from her seat. She placed her palms flat on her desk, her arms spread apart slightly, as she leaned forward a bit; she looked quite formidable…or it could have been the dim lighting helping make her look that way.

Taking one hand, she pressed a button on her communication system and began to speak. "Attention all Global Justice agents," she said, as her voice echoed throughout the entire speaker system of the headquarters…with the exception of her office of course. "As of this moment, we are on high alert, code: INDIGO. I repeat code: INDIGO. We have a new criminal out there that is HIGHLY dangerous, as I'm sure you're all aware of what happened to agent Du and his team, and must be captured and brought in at all cost. I want all high ranking officers of EVERY division to meet me in the meeting room in 10 minutes. That is all," and with that she released the button.

She held her head down for a few moments but quickly raised it back up when she heard Will walking towards the door. It didn't take a genius to figure out where he was going and what he was planning on doing. Still, she had to inquire.

"And just where to you think you're going Agent Du?" she asked, though she was really ordering him to answer her.

He paused mid-step, before turning to look at her. "To the meeting room," he answered. "You did call for all high ranking officials."

Dr. Director walked from behind her desk and up towards her subordinate. "Indeed I did…but, this does not include you," she informed him. Before he could open his mouth, either to protest or as to question what she meant, she held up a hand stopping him before it even got that far. Then she continued. "As of this moment, you are on leave for the next four days," she stated firmly yet calmly.

"But ma'am…" Will attempted to challenge her, for the first time in his career.

"No 'buts' Will," the brown haired founder responded, forgoing using protocol and calling him 'Agent Du'. "You've been through a lot today within just a few short hours. You need time to gather yourself. Not to mention that your mind is clouded by revenge, despite you protesting otherwise, and you'll be of no use to anyone if you can't push that aside and think clearly. Your will be taking the next four days off whether you want to or not…that's an order," she finished in a hardened tone, looking him in his eyes daring him to challenge her authority.

The onyx eyed male, clenched his jaw and for a brief moment it looked as if he was about to challenge her. Instead, he thought the better of it, especially knowing that she was right, although he hated to admit it. He straightened himself before the elder woman and saluted her. "Yes ma'am," he answered before turning and walking away again.

"Oh, and Will," she called out to him. He was about to exit her office when she caught him in mid-stride once again. "If I catch you defying my orders and find you anywhere near INDIGO before your four days are up, I'll have you thrown into a cell for a week…Dismissed."

He nodded sharply before continuing on out the office, with the metal doors sliding closed behind him. The patch wearing woman watched him go. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face.

"Everything is coming along nicely," Betty murmured to herself as she too exited her office and headed off towards the meeting room in order to form a "strategy" on taking down this new threat.

(Later)------

A painful groan escaped the lips of Motor Ed, signaling that he was returning to the land of consciousness; his body was sprawled out in the middle of what appeared to be a solitary confinement cell.

"Aw man, what hit me? Seriously." He inquired aloud as he placed a hand to the back of his head, burying it in his blonde, thick mullet. Rolling over off his stomach, he moved to sit on his butt still occupying the floor. Glancing around it was clear that he was indeed in a jail cell.

"Hey, Global Justice dudes! How's about some grub for your prisoner?" the tanned skinned criminal called out to the guards on the other side; it wasn't like this was his first time in a GJ prison facility after all. "This is like, so, not good hospitality dudes," he added.

When he heard no movement to get his desired "meal", or at the very least, hearing the guards standing watch speak into the earpieces he decided to go and check what was up. This simply meant that he was going to stand at his door and talk enough to annoy the guards in order to get them moving. So, with his plan in mind, he removed himself from the cold concrete floor and proceeded to the door.

Once he got to it, he suddenly realized just how silent it was—which wouldn't have been a surprise since it was a solitary confinement cell. However, something felt very off and different about this situation; maybe it had something to do with how dark the corridor was, or maybe how there was a lack of sound anywhere, or maybe even how he didn't see or heard and guards at their posts.

Trying to get a better look at the corridor, through the small barred window on the cell door, he reached forward and grasped them. The moment he did, a sharp current of electricity coursed through him and sent him flying back into the opposite wall; his body was smoking as he landed roughly against it, coughing up a bit of blood, before sliding down to the floor.

"Do be careful, would you. Do need you dying before you've even been put to work," a voice spoke from an intercom overhead.

It took some time for the mullet wearing male to respond, and when he did, his panting. "GJ…what gives? …Like seriously…this violates some…Constitutional rights…" he all but wheezed out.

Whoever was on the other end, released an amused chuckle. "My stuck in the 80s loser…do you always assume that every time you wake up in a cell that you are in a Global Justice facility?" they inquired, daring to sound almost genuinely curious.

Their answer caused Ed's heartbeat to speed up just a bit; something definitely wasn't right here. Still, he tried to keep himself from panicking while trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his gut. "If not GJ, you must be like, the FBI? CIA? Or some other three letter government agency that supposed to be top secret and mysterious," he remarked, hoping that with each passing second that whoever was holding him prisoner was one of the previously mentioned agencies.

"Global Justice is of higher ranking than all previously mentioned government agencies. So, if you aren't in a GJ facility, what makes you think you're in the cell of a lower ranking agency?" came the persons counter and just from the way they were talking, Ed could tell that they were smirking; he figured he learned to tell such a thing by interacting with 'Green Babe' over the phone whenever he called his cousin.

Before the blonde could further inquire about anything the speaker over the intercom began to speak again. "The reasons you are here Ed are numerous, but the main to two being you are competition to myself and all that I have worked for and that you can be put to use while you are here," the unknown person stated matter of factly.

Now Ed smirked; thinking that he was about to throw a wrench in this person's gears. "So, but like Ed only works for himself dude," he countered.

"Motor Ed I assure you, that you will be working for me…you just don't know it yet but, I believe by the end of the week you'll be quite clear with that fact," came their response without missing a beat. "And just to show you what I mean I'll have a few of my people pay you a visit. Say…right now."

No sooner had the words left their mouth did his cell door open up. Standing in the doorway were two averaged sized men but the air surrounding them was anything but average. They moved quickly, fast than the criminal could even blink. The next thing the lawbreaker knew was immense pain occurring all over his body.

He had no idea how long the beating lasted but by the time he was allowed to be dropped to the ground, seeing as how his level of vision had changed, his entire body was numb. He was bloodied and bruised—he was even pretty sure that a couple of bones had been broken in the process as well.

"Like I said Motor Ed, you will be working for me…in fact, I guarantee by the end of the week you'll be begging to work on something," the voice rang out within the cell. "But don't fret, I promise you won't be the only one in my employ for long…you'll be working alongside many people that you know. Perhaps I should bring in someone that your close and familiar with…say your cousin Drew?"

The dark eyed mechanic didn't respond. Instead, he simply squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could possibly get them. While he may be a clueless oaf at times and pretty dense, now was not that time. He realized instantly that whoever these people were were not the usual "take over the world villains"—these people were vicious and weren't above doing whatever necessary to get what they wanted…his battered form was proof of that.

As he laid there, preparing for another trip back into unconsciousness, he wished for the first time that someone was there to save him; he wished that at this very moment the wall would explode and standing in that massive hole was his salvation. For the very first time in his evil career he wished, pleaded, and silently begged for 'Red'…for Kim Possible—but it made no difference, she was long dead.

(New Day)------

Billions of stars illuminated the night sky, reminding one of a field filled with fireflies. Amongst the stars burned the brightest one of all—the moon. It was full, looking a little larger than usual, and bathed everything in its light borrowed from the sun. All in all, this was a perfect night to have for the last few days of summer.

However, for some…this was anything but a "perfect night". Shego stood, looking out her living room window and into the night; her jade eyes mystified by the full moon. Eventually, she blinked, finally breaking contact with the enormous rock, and turned away.

She released a heavy sigh. _Tonight's the night,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed her eyes and bike helmet off table.

The former hero placed the helmet over her ink flowing hair, though half of it did hang out. She zipped up her leather jacket and did a quick pat-down of herself making sure that she wasn't missing or forgetting anything. Once that was taken care of, the pale female exited her home, the door automatically locking behind her, and hopped onto her sports bike.

In no time, the engine had come to life and she was flying down the street and break neck speed; she didn't have to worry about too much traffic, to avoid or otherwise, because it was so late. This was one of those rare times that the entire world was quite from the roar and clank of modern technology and allowed those who were still awake to take in the quiet and peaceful sounds of nature until it too fell asleep and one was left with a serene quiet.

The master thief arrived at her destination in half an hour—she could have been there earlier than that but she had taken another route because she needed to steel herself first. Though, no matter how prepared she felt, this was something that the badass Shego didn't want to face; the last time she had faced something like this was when her own mother died and she swore then that she would never do such a thing again.

Slowly, she dismounted her bike. She lifted up the seat and pulled out a bouquet of flowers—they were still neat and in order despite her speedy and long drive. After she removed them from the compartment, she closed the seat back down before removing her helmet and allowing her ebony hair to flow freely once again. Sitting her helmet atop her bike seat she secured the flowers in arm, cradling them gently.

Her eyes shifted to the entrance, her eyes reading the name: Middleton Local Cemetery. Truthfully, she wasn't all surprised that Team Possible, Kim especially, resided here—the girl was a worldwide local hero after all—she was down to earth person. Taking a calming breath the martial artist exhaled slowly before walking through.

---------

Shego stood before her former adversary's grave; even at night it wasn't difficult to locate where the redhead was buried…more than a large section had been given to Team Possible so that people could place whatever at their graves. For the longest time, the pale female simply stood there, unblinking, staring at the young adult's resting place.

Eventually, she said the first thing that came to her mind. "Hey there Princess," she greeted to deceased heroine. "I told myself that I would address you by your real name but…hehe…old habits are hard to break you know?" she added with a slight laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry, I didn't make a personal appearance at you guys funeral a couple months back…I had my reputation to think about after all," the older woman commented. "But, I did watch it from a distance and, I know this isn't a word used to describe funerals, but it was beautiful. People from all over the world came to pay homage to you…and your weirdo buddies too. Hell, even Drakken showed up! Never figured you to be this popular of a person!"

As the words just came to mind and she said them, Shego began shifting at bit, as if she was a teenage boy taking a girl to prom and having to be questioned by her father while she waited. "Ya know Kimmie, its' weird not having you here anymore," the plasma powered villain admitted. "I mean sure, Global Justice has stepped up to take your place…sending that 'in the closet homo' Will to take over your job, but he's not you."

"I mean let's face it, no one, with the exception of myself if I was still in the hero business, could do what you do. Everything you did was done out of selflessness for others. You did this for so many years without ever asking for anything in return…and you never placed yourself higher than others or acted above what you were. Guess you can say that's kinda how you earned my respect…while eventually became something more," the ex-heroine stated with strong conviction in her voice before it lightened and became considerably towards the end.

The super powered villainess talked to Kim's tombstone for hours; though, instead of seeing elegant cool grey with words carved into it, she saw the crimson haired woman standing before her…smiling. And, when Shego sat down, tired of standing for so long, the spirit did so also. It wasn't really a confessional, but simply a friendly talk with one of the few people who had ever understood Shego—as a person and criminal.

By the time the ink haired fighter was wrapping up, the sun was begging to chase away the darkness by slowly making its way up over the horizon. "Well, Pumpkin, it looks like it's about time for me to go," she informed the spirit in a much lighter tone than when she original began; she felt…at peace with the situation now.

The spirit rose from the ground just as Shego did. Silence engulfed the two because she wasn't speaking; the spirit was only there to listen and take it all in. It was something the ivory skinned female really needed.

Shego stepped forward and kneeled before the spirit, and with a gentleness few knew she possessed placed the flowers she had brought before the spirits feet. "I brought this so I could give you a proper goodbye. A few times I thought about bringing your Pandaroo, remembering how you can't sleep without it, but you know selfish me…I wanted to keep something of your to remember you buy," she informed the spirit.

"Well…I guess this is it," she began, standing at her proper height. "It's been a real treat knowing you Princess. I'm not really that religious of a person but I know you're in a good place and one day you and I will meet each other again. Until then…goodbye Kimmie," she bid her farewells, watching as the spirit became the cool grey tombstone once more.

She turned to leave the cemetery, feeling better than she had since she first learned of Kim's death. Once she was gone, there were no traces that anyone had just been there. However, the fresh flowers that lay before a certain teen hero's grave said differently.

It wasn't just the fact that a bouquet of flowers were lying there. It was their color pattern: unique emerald and onyx colored flowers, wrapped in black paper with a jade ribbon wrapped around them. The only proof that the grave had received a visitor…the only proof that Shego had been there to properly pay her respects—flowers that spoke her name without saying.

(GJ Headquarters)--------

Agent Will Du entered into the base with eager strides; he was so happy, though his face didn't show it, to be off a forced "vacation" that he was ecstatic. He had risen bright and early, eagerly awaiting the time that he had to be at work—Dr. Director had made clear that she didn't want to see him before 10am.

He was now strolling into the outer layers of the base three minutes after he was officially supposed to be at work. The young adult was eager to be out in the field and chasing after whoever the person was that attacked him and his team, but at the moment he'd settle for even something as simple as paperwork! So caught up was he in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the action, or lack of thereof, around him.

It was only as he got closer to the center of the base—where they had numerous agents in training, people working on computers, teams being sent out, and etc—did he notice how quite it was. This was something extremely unusual simply because Global Justice was never quiet…ever; and, hearing nothing but the swishing of doors closing behind him unnerved the second- in-command slightly.

Still, the hazel skinned man shook it off. If something was wrong the entire place would be chaotic, agents everywhere ready in battle positions, and alarms would be blazing; they had a plan for just about everything…even if many of the events seemed unlikely.

However, his beliefs were shattered when he opened the main door and a laser shot right by his head, barely missing making contact. The high ranking agent stood in the door frame in complete and utter shock; the center of the base was busy, yes, however it was busy with battle…not its usual work.

All about him movement was going on. His fellow agents fighting against unknown attackers. Papers were scattered everywhere, chairs and tables turned over, machinery broken…and bodies, both GJ and others, lay scattered throughout the place with the heavy smell of sweat and blood filling his nostrils. This battle had been going on for quite a while by the looks of things.

The sound of someone screaming painfully was enough to shake him from his initial surprise and have him take action; he was going to help anyone that he could while searching for their leader in the process. Carefully Will maneuvered his way through the carnage, encountering a few assailants as he assisted his comrades.

Before he could even make it too deep into the room however, he was hit seemingly out of nowhere and landed with a loud BANG against a destroyed console. Shaking his head to dispel dizziness he quickly got to his feet and into a defensive stance, now fully prepared for an attack.

"Well, didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon," a familiar and unwanted voice spoke up. It caused will to scowl so deeply it was a wonder his face wasn't cut in half by the expression.

"You," Will's voice boomed, showing his seething anger; this was the person responsible for attacking his team and capturing Motor Ed.

"Glad to know you remembered me. I'm touched," the person said, mockingly.

Just as Will was about to go on the offensive, Dr. Director landed slightly behind him. Looking out the corner of his eye, he was able to take in her battered form; she wasn't worse for wear like most of the other agents but it was a far cry of her usual neat and tidy appearance. Agent Du smirked knowing that his commander was at his side.

"It looks like you are outmatched," the tan skinned male commented referring himself and Dr. Director against one of their many attackers.

A chuckle escaped the attacker. "Well, I don't know about that," came their reply.

Suddenly, the dark haired man was caught off guard by a painful blow to the back, dropping him with ease. He looked up and saw no one over him except his superior; her dark brown eye was looking down at him and her face wore a smirk.

"D-Dr. Director?" the fallen male questioned confusion evident in his voice and showing on his face. "I-I don't understand," Will began in a pained voice as he slowly climbed to his feet. The leader of GJ allowed it and even back up a little to put some space between them. "What's going on? Why are you doing this?" he all but demanded to know.

"What's going on is that GJ is undergoing some major changes…in both direction and its employees," the slightly taller woman answered him. "I did give everyone here a chance to join us, but they refused so…they need to be taken care of."

"So, you're going to kill me? Is that it?" the younger of the two accused. He made sure to be weary of other person as well as Dr. Director herself. She had betrayed everyone! Everything that Global Justice stood for!

"That depends on you," came her smooth reply. "You can side with us and help us be one step closer to our goals." She offered him.

Despite all the commotion going on around the trio, in that instance it felt like only Will and Betty existed; they heard nothing besides the others breathing. They simply stood there, staring at one another.

"No," he responded in a strong voice. "Under article six, section one hundred fifteen, paragraph eleven, sentence four…if the head of Global Justice fails in their duty to protect and uphold Global Justice's creed then the second-in-command shall set up and become the new head of Global Justice."

An amused sigh escaped her lips. "Always one to follow every situation by the book," she remarked. "I must admit, I'm glad because I've been wanting to kick your uppity ass for years." Betty added with a small half smile.

"I am a Global Justice agent. It my duty to stop and neutralize any threat that arises…even if that threat is you Betty," Will stated as he got down into his fighting stance.

"Using first names? …How informal of you William," she taunted her subordinate. "Kya, take care of the others…this one's mine," the mature female ordered, her eyes never leaving her second-in-command as she spoke to the other female.

"Right," came her answer before she was running back off into the war zone.

The two GJ dressed fighters began to slowly circle one another; each sizing the other one up. While Betty pretty much knew what to expect from Will, he had no idea what to expect from the one eyed female; this left him at a slight disadvantage. But no matter.

He would fight her and be victorious. Then he would battle and defeat the person called Kya; once the two leaders had fallen, it would be easier to round up the lackies. Will was not about to let what Global Justice stood for be tainted by anyone…even the person he formally admired. The younger of the two made the first move…he was going to save what he and the world believed in.

---------

Having Betty as a traitor from the start, and not to mention the bead of GJ, allowed her to sneak her people in easily without them being noticed. Only when she posed the question to side with herself or remain loyal to the old GJ did they spring up; the agents never saw what hit them.

Not only was the main base attacked but all the numerous safe houses located all over the world; they were all attacked at the same time. This kept one from going to the others aid. Despite Wills' and his fellow agents' best attempts at taking out their former leader they were overrun and overpowered. Global Justice was no more…it had fallen.

---------

Next Time: This next chapter is where things begin pick up. Shego decides to do some thieving...what she didn't count on was to have some competition.


End file.
